Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Barbosa's Revenge
by Hottiesplomiegurl
Summary: Will has a sister, Josephine, that no one knew about. She and Capt. Sparrow hook up and she becomes the key to Barbosa's revenge. Some sexual inuendo and sensuality. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Before the Pirates of the Caribbean

Ch.1 Before Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
"I love the sea!" Josephine said happily looking over the side of the Marinera.  
Will looked at her. "Of course you do! YOU like it so much you want to give your breakfast to it!" he said laughing.  
Josephine looked at him disdainfully. "You've no right to make fun; you love the sea as much as me, maybe even more," she said looking back at the water.  
"Will! Josephine! Get down here please!" Will rolled his eyes at Josephine. She sighed, but started down. Will followed her.  
"What do you want Mama?" Josephine asked. Josephine had been taking care of her mother for several weeks now, because she had come down with a very bad cold. She looked much better, so the sickness was mostly over. "I am hungry. Could you please bring me some food? Oh, Will? I left some important papers with the Captain. Could you please get them for me?" Will nodded and went up. Josephine went over to the food cabin in the ship and got three meals. She brought one to her mother, who thanked her, and then she looked around for Will, so she could give him his meal. She found him in the bow of the ship, scanning the horizon. "You might as well give it up," she said to him as she came up behind him. He turned around. "Give what up?" he asked her. "Looking for land," she replied as she sat down by him and handed him his plate. "I guess you're right," he said, but right after that he turned and started looking at the horizon again. Josephine smiled and began eating her dinner. She finished and noticed Will hadn't touched his dinner. She moved to where she would not be in the way and looked over the side also. She turned and looked at Will. "I wish this crossing was over," she said softly. Will looked at her. "So do I," he said. Rattling noise was heard and then a plop in the water. "Will! The necklace father gave you!" she said in horror looking at the water. Without a moment's hesitation he handed her his dagger and dived into the water after it. "Will!" she exclaimed. "Uhhhh!" she groaned. And ran to get a rope. She found one and came running back she secured it and then looked for Will in the water. She saw him coming up. Then she heard strange booming sound. Will broke the surface.  
  
She threw the rope; he saw it, swam towards it and grabbed on. Josephine pulled hard; he reached the side of the boat Then, with Josephine at the other end, he climbed up the rope and the over the side of the Marinera. "Don't do that again please!" an agitated Josephine exclaimed. "Do what?" he asked. "Never mind," Josephine said exasperated. 


	2. The Black Pearl

Ch.2 The Black Pearl  
"Will, you need to get out of those clothes.," Josephine said as they walked back to their cabin.  
"I'm fine," Will said.  
"Well at least come below and get a blanket and some chocolate!"  
"I'm fine," Will repeated.  
"You are so stubborn," Josephine said sighing. "If you catch pneumonia, don't lay it on my head." She left Will at the stairs.  
She entered her cabin and approached her mother's bed. "Mama?" she asked softly. Her mother was sleeping peacefully enough, but a tinge of fever rested on her forehead and cheeks.  
"Oh bother that fever! Why is it coming back?!" Josephine muttered aloud. She put another blanket on her mother and then woke her up and gave her some more medicine. She stayed by her mother's bed until she fell asleep again.  
She found a couple blankets and brought them up on deck with her. She looked around for Will. She found him again in the bow of the ship peering over the edge at the water. She sat down by him and handed him a blanket. He wrapped it around himself.  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
The sun was starting to set and a brilliant set of colors shot across the sky.  
"What do you think this necklace father gave me means?" he asked Josephine.  
"I wouldn't know," Josephine said. She paused. "Mother has the fever again," she said.  
Will said nothing.  
"Well? Aren't you going to go down and see her?"  
"Later," Will said fingering his gold medallion. "Later, later; It's always later with men, but you never know when ." Josephine said, then she stopped abruptly and glanced at Will. Will looked at her. "You were thinking about father, weren't you? 'Later' that's what he always said when we asked him when he was going to visit us again; but he never did. You don't have to keep bringing it up, you know." "I didn't do it on purpose," Josephine said. Will looked back at the water. It has gotten very foggy in the last few minutes. "This fog seems unnatural," Will said. "It does indeed," Josephine said as she moved to look over the water as well. She glanced down. Then she reached out and touched Will's gold medallion. Then she involuntarily shuddered, and dropped her hand. Will looked at her. "What? What's the matter? Are you cold?" he asked. "No," Josephine said slowly. "I just got this strange feeling, a strange premonition when I touched your medallion." She looked out into the fog. Nothing could be seen. "Something's coming, Will; I can feel it," she said and shuddered again. Will looked out into the fog. He stared for several minutes. Josephine stared at him with apprehension. "I see something," Will whispered. He paused and took a better look. "I see a ship; it's got black sails!" he said with dread. "It's the Black Pearl!" 


	3. Capture of the Marinera

Ch.3 Capture of the Marinera "Josephine, see to mother; I've got to warn the captain!" Will said then he ran of Josephine hurried to go below. "The Black Pearl!" she yelled out. Passengers scurried and cried with alarm at her words. "Now missy! What's the meanin' of causing this alarm?" one of the sailors named Feria asked her laughingly. "The black pearl ain't anywhere within many miles of us!" "You're so drunk you wouldn't see it if it was in front of your face!" Josephine exclaimed. "And it is! Look ye drunkard and believe!" She said scathingly. They all turned and saw. There was instant panic on board as the Black pearl swept down on the Marinera, like an eagle sweeps down on its prey. It was gaining on the Marinera and wouldn't let of the chase. Josephine hurried below. "Mama!" she cried out. "Mama!" She ran to her mother's bed. "Honey, could I have some money and honey please?" her mother said to no one. The fever had taken her into delirium. "Mama! Of all times to be sick! Why now?!" Josephine wept. She grabbed her mother and began half carrying her up stairs. A clang of weapons clashing came from above deck. A pirate with tattoo's and imprints all over his body appeared in the doorway with an evil grin. Josephine shrieked. He raised his knife and toppled over, but the knife went into Josephine's mother. Josephine looked down in shock and horror. Then she looked up. Will was standing in the doorway holding a gun. He looked at the scene in front of him. "That wasn't supposed to happen," he stammered. Josephine bent down to grab her mother, when a hand stopped her. "She's dead," Will said softly, but he was shaking. Josephine looked numbly up at him. Will grabbed her and pulled her up the rest of the stairs. He found a small corner for her to be in and hid her with barrels and boxes, but left a tiny space for her to see out of. "Don't leave this spot," Will said urgently. She nodded. The sounds of battle raged around her. She peeped out. No one was around. She climbed out and began to sneak over to one of the boats. A pirate appeared in her path holding a long sword. He raised his sword at her and swung down with it at her. She shrieked and dodged it. She saw a sword lying a few feet away. The next blow came, and she dodged it again. She grabbed the sword and swung around to meet the next blow. She blocked his next blow and then went on the offensive. Right, left she swung. He parried. She spun into him and hit him with her hilt. He faltered, but recovered in time to block her next attack. He caught her sword. She pushed down and out and knocked his sword away. Then she hit him over the head with her hilt. She ran over to the side and climbed over it, feeling a sense of urgency to get off the ship. She jumped down into a boat and began rowing away. She rowed quickly for about a minute, then glanced back at the ship. As she looked, the ship exploded was engulfed in a roaring flame. "WILL!" She screamed. She collapsed into her boat and cried herself to sleep.  
The water pushed her little boat father and farther away from flaming ship and finally onto a little island in the Caribbean, where her boat came to rest. 


	4. Party Preparations

Ch.4 Party Preparations (8 ½ years later) Josephine glanced out of her room. The guests were arriving. She sighed heavily and backed away to her mirror. She looked at her reflection. The door opened and two attendants came in; One was carrying a long light pink evening dress with lots of lace and the other was holding a brush. "Now Miss Madelin, ya ought to be gettin ready and ya should be smilin! It's a big party tonight, and I hear that Aaron Cornea is goin ta be attendin!" the attendant holding the dress said. The other attendant handed her a corset and the first attendant began lacing it up around Josephine's waist. "I'm not really looking forward to tonight, Laraine," Josephine said, sighing again as they slipped the dress over her head. "But why Miss Madelin?" the second attendant asked as she began brushing and pinning Josephine's long dark-brown hair. "I'm not really sure, actually, but it partly has to do with my parents having too many extravagant parties this past summer," Josephine replied to Natalie. "I see," Laraine fibbed. Sometimes Miss Madelin used words much to long and large for her. "Besides the fact the Mr. Cornea is a self-centered idiot who only is interested in me because of my money and my looks," Josephine thought to herself. "There! All done!" Natalie exclaimed. "You look like a pretty pink rose, Miss Madelin! "Thank you, Natalie," Josephine said. They turned and left. Josephine watched them go out. She turned back around and looked at her reflection. At eighteen, people still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the village. Her shiny hair down to her waist, eyes who's color changed constantly from blue to green to gray, respectable sized bosom, and still tan, but light colored skin made her one of the most sought after among the young men. Josephine's mother opened the door. " Josephine, come down into the hall and greet people!" she said as she steered Josephine out of the room and into the hall. Josephine grimaced. It was going to be a long evening. 


	5. Mr Forward and Bereft

Ch.5 Mr. Forward and Bereft "Hello!" Josephine smiled at the next visitor. Her cheeks hurt. The visitor handed to the maid next to Josephine his hat and cloak. Josephine looked at the next guest. "Elaina! How nice to see you," Josephine said with a false smile. Elaina glanced at her and then haughtily walked past with her nose in the air. Josephine grimaced again. Elaina used to be her friend, that was until Aaron Cornea's attention had turned her way. "You can go now," Josephine's mother smiling smiled at her. "Go mingle!" "Yes, mama." Josephine turned and let her smile drop. She walked over to the refreshment table and helped herself to a glass of punch. Someone came up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned. "Raisa! I was wondering when you would show up!" Josephine exclaimed. Raisa, a pretty girl with raven black hair pinned up in a elegant bun, with brown eyes and dark skin, smiled broadly. "What were you lonely?" She asked smiling more. "A bit, yes," Josephine said as they began walking away from the refreshments. They sat down on some chairs on the outer edge of the room. "These parties are becoming to frequent and too extravagant," Josephine said looking at all the food, gifts, and decoration's her parents had purchased for the party. "I agree, but that isn't to say they aren't fun," Raisa said. "Some are, but when Aaron shows up they take a definite down. ," ".Speaking of Aaron," Josephine said with a nod of her head at the door. Raisa turned and looked. "Would you like to go to the powder room?" she asked sweetly. "You're so.so...cruel," Josephine said. "Yes, lets go." They got up and hurriedly walked towards the grand staircase. "Let's hurry before we attract his attention.to late," Josephine said sighing. Aaron Cornea was walking towards them. "Gotta run," Raisa said springing lightly up the first couple steps. "You deserter," Josephine hissed as she turned and followed Raisa with her eyes. How she wished she could run. A perfectly manicured hand tapped her arm. Josephine turned and put on a fake smile. "Mr. Cornea, how nice to see you," she said with false brightness. "Miss Madelin, you look beautiful.like a pretty pink rose," Aaron said. "So original!" Josephine thought sarcastically. "Thank you," she said with false graciousness. "Would you care to accompany me to the refreshment table?" he asked her, offering her his arm. "no, No, NO!!" Josephine screamed inside her head. She took his arm and imperceptibly grimaced. "Certainly." Tall, well bred, with a wealthy family, a wave of elegant blond hair, and eyes to match, Aaron Cornea was one of the most handsome men in the village. Most likely every girl in the village would be glad to be in her position right now, every one but herself. He escorted her the table. "O server, punch please," he stated. He drew her over to the side of the room. "I just can't get over how amazing you look," Aaron said, placing his arm around her waist. "Thank you," Josephine replied. "How is your father's business doing? Making lots of profits I hope," he said. "Just like him to turn the subject to money. He probably thinks he is subtly checking to make sure my to be inherited fortune is still intact," Josephine thought with disgust. "Would you care to dance?" he asked her. "I don't really feel up to it tonight." She had no intention of dancing with him! He leaned in closer to her. "Come on. We would make quite a pair, you and I," he said with a soft invitation, brushing his blond hair out of his eyes. Josephine was amazed of his forwardness. "Mr. Cornea.." "Aaron," he interrupted, leaning in closer still. "I just don't think this is the best idea," she said, very uncomfortable. He nodded, not listening. "Don't worry, darling; I won't tell any one," he said. In a sudden instant his lips pressed on hers in a merciless grip that wouldn't let go. 


	6. Pirate Pillaging

Ch.6 Pirate Pillaging Josephine pushed his arm away and broke the kiss gasping. "Are you bereft of your senses?" She hissed at him. Josephine brushed past him and ran up the staircase into her room. She flopped down onto the bed and lay a few minutes. "My lands that Aaron Cornea disgusts me," she muttered aloud to herself. She sat up and glanced at the cloudless diamond sky gazing back at her. A noise caught her attention. She glanced down at the harbor. There was a battle going on! She looked at the village. The houses were on fire! She ran and looked out her other window which showed the path coming up to the house. Men, malicious, murderous men were running up the path! She hurriedly ran out to give warning. She was at the top of the stairs when her parents answered the door. A gun poked through. BANG! BANG! Her parents fell dead to the ground. Josephine let out an unearthly scream. The guests panicked, getting some tried to get out but were shot down; others ran for cover. In a couple of minutes all were dead or were free, or were taken captive. Except Josephine. She crouched in the closet where she had taken shelter. She heard feet run past her; Probably taking anything of value out of the house. Then all was silent. Josephine crept out and crawled low to the ground so she would be hidden behind the railing of the stairs. "Come on! Come on!" A Pirate in the middle said. "We need to divide up the booty!" The Pirates gathered around him. In a matter of minutes the booty had been divided equally among all the pirates. Josephine scurried back to her bedroom. She lifted the carpet and opened the secret chamber beneath, where she always kept her sword. She put on her long brown cape with the hood. She should blend into the Pirate crowd with this on. If she was lucky she might be able to avenge her parents before the night was over. She snuck back out into the hall. "Any more orders of business?" The pirate asked. Josephine grabbed a dagger from one of the ones she always hid under her person. They were a set of three and specially made. "Well then let's be off!" The pirate turned. Josephine threw and then hurriedly ran down the staircase making no noise. The Pirate turned, hearing a noise and his eyes widened as he saw the dagger speeding at him. He ducked. It landed right in front of him. Josephine imperceptibly joined the crowd of Pirates. The Pirate bent down and pulled the dagger from the ground. "Who goes there! What would you have of me?" he called. "Or is it one of my men?" he said glancing around, "trying to kill me?" Josephine stepped forward and unmasked herself. "That would be me," she said. The Pirate gazed at unmoved. Then he burst out laughing. "But you're a girl!" he said highly amused. He doubled over with laughter. Josephine drew her sword and placed it at his neck. He stopped laughing. "What would you want?" he asked. "I want you dead," she stated. "Really, now why would that be?" he asked calm but still highly amused. He probably would have started laughing again had the sword not been at his neck. He nodded for he other pirates to leave. They did. "I don't know.possibly because you ruined my life and killed my parents," she said with false indifference. "Ah, well in that case.leave.because it is not wise to cross swords with a pirate. especially if you are a girl," he added. "I will let you go this time as anger has probably caused you to loose your reason." He flicked her sword away and began walking out. She flicked it back at him. He turned and looked at her. "You had a warning girl," he said, "Don't fool around with me." "I have no intention of fooling around with anyone; everything I do has an intent and a purpose," Josephine stated. The Pirate sighed. "Look, you Do Not Want To Fight Me," he said slowly. He began walking out. "Maybe that will penetrate your thick skull," he called back to Josephine. "Why do you make excuses for not fighting me?" Josephine asked tauntingly. "Is it because I am a woman..or is it because your afraid to fight a woman.because you'll loose?" Josephine said.  
The Pirate stopped in his tracks. He walked back to her. "This is on your head," he said drawing his sword.  
"No, sir, it is in my head," Josephine said.  
The Pirate smiled. This was going to be fun. 


	7. Duel to Death

Ch.7 Duel to Death  
"Last chance darling," the pirate said smiling.  
"Last plunder, Sir Pirate," Josephine said.  
"Oh, call me Captain," he said.  
"Oh the formalities. Very well, Captain," Josephine said, flicking her sword side to side.  
"What are you called?" The Pirate asked her.  
Josephine thought. "Jaclyn Madelani," she said.  
"Very well, Jaclyn," the Pirate smiled. "Now to business: no pushing, no shoving, and no telling mommy. Oh sorry, hit a sore spot did I?"  
Josephine lunged. There was a clang at he parried.  
"Excellent form, yes, great form," he said.  
Josephine looked at him in disgust.  
"Of course," she said, "Why wouldn't I have good form?" She said accenting each word with a thrust.  
He lunged at her; she parried.  
"Maybe because you're a girl?" he said jumping to avoid the swing at the knees.  
"And being a girl has absolutely nothing to do with it," she said parrying three of his attacks.  
"Well, you're excellent on stationary work, but how is your footwork?" he asked rhetorically.  
"If I go like this," he said crossing one foot over the other and cut at her.  
She moved to block his attacks. Three clangs.  
"Very good! And if I go like this," he said stepping the other way.  
She copied his movement and parried his thrusts.  
"Well captain, if have finished thinking that you're playing with me, let's get onto the real business," she said. She lunged.  
He blocked. She pushed down and out to get his sword away from his body. It worked. She lunged. He nimbly twirled to avoid it. It was close.  
"Hmm. I guess that dress is weighing you down a bit; you're timing was off," he said. He cut at her legs.  
She blocked. "If I had wanted undressing, I would have asked for it," Josephine said.  
She pushed his sword away and spun into him and hit him in the crouch with her hilt. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground. She had another of her daggers to his throat in an instant.  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Do it," the Captain said still in pain.  
Her hand trembled. She looked into his eyes and saw something: fear. She looked at her dagger.  
"I'm not a killer," she said quietly. She stood and walked away hurriedly.  
The Captain was on his feet in an instant. He chased after her and pushed her against the wall. He held the dagger she had thrown at him to her throat.  
He looked into her eyes and saw something there: no fear. "A worthy opponent," he thought. "Nor am I a killer," he said. He took the other dagger out of her hand and opened the door and went out.  
Josephine followed him with her eyes. "We will meet again," she muttered softly looking at the one remaining dagger of her three. 


	8. Leaving Incognito

Ch.8 Leaving Incognito  
Josephine ran to her cellar and grabbed a trunk. Then, pulling it behind her, she climbed the stairs to her room. She hurriedly stuffed all her dress and clothes into it, and then pushed in all the treasures that remained in the house. Then she went to her secret chamber, where she had all her gold and jewels stored, and pushed them into the trunk as well.  
Josephine left the house. She hurried out to her barn. She grabbed a horse and harnessed it to a carriage. She stuffed her trunk into the carriage's compartment, and sat down on the driver's seat. She grasped the reins, and gave them a shake. The horse started down the lane and was soon leaving the village. As she approached a bend in the road, she looked back at her village and her house. The horse rounded the bend, and the village disappeared from view.  
She reached the next town, Sea Side, in a couple hours. She arrived at the inn, the Soldier's Lodge. It was a Bed and Breakfast, just the breakfast wasn't included with the bed. She gave her horse over to the care of the stable boys, and entered the hotel and walked to the front desk.  
"How can I help you miss?" the attendant asked.  
"I would like a moderate room for three nights, please, and away from other guest's rooms," Josephine said. "I have had a long day and need rest without disturbances."  
"Very well, miss. With what name shall I have them reserved?" he asked.  
She thought, "Best to cover my trail; I'll travel incognito."  
"Julianne Walters," Josephine said.  
"Well, Miss Walters, that will be 30 shillings," he said.  
She handed him the money.  
"Enjoy your stay! Here is your key," the attendant said, handing over the key. She went back out side to her carriage, and had a coachman bring her trunk up to her room. She left the carriage to the hands of the stable boys as well.  
"Here you are miss," the coachman said, setting her trunk down at the foot of her bed.  
"Thank you very much sir," Josephine said.  
The coachman left, and Josephine shut the door and bolted it.  
No one was going to bother her tonight. 


	9. Dagger Disatrous

Ch.9 Dagger Disastrous (3 months later) Josephine sighed and turned around. "Another long day of walking," she thought, "Done with." She looked around the room she had for three months, instead of three days. Her room had a lovely view of the harbor, a bed, a bathroom with a washbasin, a bathtub, and a chamber pot. The pillows on her bed were made with satin and contained feathers, and the blankets were thick and warm. The windows were covered with lacy curtains, and the bathroom was clean and neat. She took a hot bath and then got ready for bed. She slid under the covers of her bed, trying not to think about the events that occurred three months earlier, which were still haunting her mind.  
She closed her eyes.and dreamed.  
Her mind flashed through the party, how she went up stairs to avoid Cornea, and then the Pirates. Everything in great detail; everything exactly the way she remembered it. The door opened. A gun poked through. BANG! BANG! Her parents fell dead to the ground. Josephine let out an unearthly scream. Josephine awoke with a jolt and sat up rigidly in her bed gasping. "Just a dream," she muttered. She lay back down, but didn't sleep again until morning. She woke late. She got dressed and hurried down to the parlor. Breakfast was being served. Josephine hurriedly sat, and ordered. The food came quickly, and Josephine ate quickly, so she could be out of there quickly. She paid for her meal at the door.  
She wanted to get to the other shops she hadn't gotten to.  
She walked out with her purse and began browsing through the shops.  
She bought a silk scarf, a scented candle and a small bottle of perfume from three different shops.  
Then she reached a shop called, "Weapons: Buys and Repairs." She looked in through the window. "I need some replacement daggers," she thought.  
She pushed open the door.  
The shopkeeper came out from behind the counter to meet her. He was wearing a gray apron, and had a ruddy face. His forehead and hair were drenched in sweat.  
"Good Morning, Miss. What brings you in here?" he asked her.  
"I am looking for some replacement daggers. The ones I had were lost in my traveling," she replied.  
"Ah, then you'd want to be lookin over there," he said gesturing to the wall on the far side of the shop with his grease covered arm. "Let me know if you need anything."  
"I will do that," Josephine said. She walked over to the far wall and looked at the collection of daggers. She started at the left end, looking for what she liked most in dagger: Ornate handle, a thin blade made of steel, a sharp, undamaged blade, and lightness. She picked up a promising one. No, too heavy. She evaluated each one, lifting the ones she liked, passing over the ones she didn't.  
5 more to go. She looked at the next one. No. The next one. No. The next two were no's also. The last one; it looked familiar. She picked it up; it was the right weight. Nice blade, with a lovely handle piece. She drew the one she always carried around with her, and was shocked. They were the same! "The Pirate." she thought.  
She put her dagger away and walked over to the counter.  
"Found something Miss?" the shopkeeper asked.  
"Yes, this dagger," Josephine replied. "Could you tell me where you got it? It looks familiar."  
"Oh I got this, uh, let's see, bout a month ago, from a trader in the next village, Sicklemore," the shopkeeper said, scratching his chin. "If you're interested in it, you could go there," he said. "Will you be getting that, then?" he asked, nodding to the dagger.  
"Yes, please," Josephine said.  
"That'll be 10 shillings, Miss," he said.  
Josephine paid him, and then walked out of the shop.  
She walked back to the hotel and packed her things. She checked out, and had the stable boys harness her horse to her carriage. She had a footman carry her trunk out and put it in the carriage's compartment.  
She got into the driver seat, and drove off. "Well, Captain, I guess our next meeting will be sooner than you expect, if you expected it at all," Josephine said.  
Only the sea responded with its roaring. 


	10. Investigation

Ch. 10 Investigation  
Josephine walked into the Armaments shop in Sicklemore. It was rather small. A bit filthy too.  
"Can I help you, miss?" the shopkeeper asked. He turned to arrange the shelves behind him.  
"Well, sir, you see, I got this dagger from the weapons shop in Sea Side," Josephine said presenting the dagger to the shopkeeper.  
"Sea side, eh?" he said. He  
"Yes. I was wondering if you remember where you got it?" Josephine asked. He turned back around and looked at the dagger. "Oh! I remembers that one. Got it from a crime scene, up at the ole' barn up the hill!" he exclaimed.  
"Really?" Josephine asked.  
"Yea. If you'd be wanting to know about the crime, I'd suggest ya go to the Captain. He's just up the road a bit," he said to Josephine.  
"Thank you very much," Josephine said. She left hurriedly. It was partly smell, but partly excitement that made her get out so fast.  
She hurried up the hill. She had absolutely no idea what she was looking for.  
***  
"Up the hill was a bit of an understatement," Josephine reflected after reaching the Captain's Quarters, as it was called, about 15 minutes later. She had been sitting here for that same amount of time. The a man came out of the office along with another person. "Stay out of trouble," the first man warned the person. "I will sir," he replied and then left. "Ah, the Captain then," Josephine thought. The Captain sighed and turned. "Captain?" Josephine asked hurriedly walking forward.  
"Yes, miss," he said, "Just sit down and I'll be right with you. We're a little busy right now." He turned and went back into his office.  
Josephine dutifully wheeled around and reclaimed her chair. "What was he talking about it being busy? I'm the only one here," she mused. Another 15 minutes passed. The Captain came out of his office again and picked some papers up of his desk. "Captain?" Josephine asked again. "Just a moment, miss. Sit down and I'll be right with you," he replied and then turned and went back into his office. Josephine again returned to her just-vacated chair. Half and hour passed. The Captain came out of his office accompanied by another person. He escorted the person to the door. The person then left. The Captain turned back around. "Captain?" Josephine said hurrying over. "Wait just a minute, miss. I'll."  
Josephine interrupted him. "Excuse me captain, I have been waiting here for now over an hour. I do not think it is polite of you to keep me waiting here for that amount of time, busy," Josephine said with a meaningful glance around, "Or not."  
The Captain caught her drift. "Of course, miss. I'm terribly sorry. Come with me please," he said.  
He led her into a side office.  
"What is your problem, miss, er."  
"Julianne," Josephine said.  
"Miss Julianne."  
"My problem, sir," Josephine said, "Is that I'm trying to find my brother."  
She had been thinking of this story all the long ride from Sea Side.  
"Your brother? And why do you think I can help?" he asked her.  
"Just a minute Captain. I haven't seen him in 5 years, but this morning, in Sea Side, I saw this dagger," Josephine said holding out the dagger. "It's a set of two; I have one, and my brother had one," Josephine said taking out the other. "Do you recognize it?" she asked him.  
"Actually it does look familiar. But why come here, to Sicklemore?" he asked her.  
"Well, you see, Captain," Josephine started.  
"Thomas," he said.  
"Well, you see, Captain Thomas, I asked the shopkeeper in Sea Side about it and he said her got it from the shop here. So I came here and asked the shopkeeper and he said he got it from a crime scene up at the old Barn. So my deductive reasoning led me to you," Josephine said.  
"Wow. I like this woman," Captain Thomas thought. "Well it just so happens that this is the present case I am still working on, and which is keeping me so BUSY," the Captain said, emphasizing the last word.  
Josephine felt a slight flush creep up her cheeks.  
"If you would like I could take you up to the Barn and you could look around," he said standing up.  
"I would greatly appreciate that," Josephine replied, standing as well.  
The Captain turned and left the office. Josephine followed. 


	11. Coin Clues

.  
Ch.11 Coin Clues  
"Here it is," Captain Thomas said.  
He unlocked the barn door and pushed it open. "It's been kept locked to avoid contaminating the evidence and to keep people from stealing Mr. Murphy's possessions," he said. "Poor chap," he added.  
"What happened to him?" Josephine asked.  
"He died, and no relatives have come to claim the house or anything," he said. He walked into the barn.  
Josephine followed him.  
"Mr. Murphy was found here," he said pointing to a spot. "Your dagger was found up there: that notch in the wall; Obviously thrown," he said pointing to another spot.  
"Supposedly Mr. Murphy was in here rubbing down his horses, when this guy appears in the doorway. Mr. Murphy hid and watched what the guy was doing. The pirate came over here and began lifting a floor board. Mr. Murphy came out and confronted him. They fought and, well." he trailed off.  
Josephine nodded. "How do you know this? Was there another witness besides Mr. Murphy? Because obviously he couldn't have told you; he was dead," Josephine said.  
This woman was sharp.  
"A beggar saw him; he was sleeping in the hay up there," he said, pointing to the loft, " And witnessed it all."  
Josephine looked around at the floor. She stopped and picked up something. It was a coin.  
"What's this about?" she asked the Captain.  
"Probably the guy dropped it when he took the treasure hidden under the floorboard after Mr. Murphy was dead," the captain said.  
"And the beggar saw this too?" Josephine asked.  
The captain nodded.  
"And where is this beggar? Could you find him for me?" Josephine asked.  
"We looked for him after that night, but couldn't find him," the Captain said.  
"Convenient, very convenient," Josephine muttered under her breath.  
She looked around once more.  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
She nodded. They left, and the Captain turned and locked the door.  
About halfway down the hill, Josephine stopped walking.  
"I left my purse!" Josephine said.  
The Captain sighed. He gave her the key. "Here," he said, "Lock the door when you're done, and give the key back to me when you're done. I am leaving go elsewhere in a couple hours."  
"Thank you so much," Josephine said.  
The captain started down the other half of the hill, while Josephine hurried up.  
She unlocked the door, grabbed her purse, and then left and returned the key to the Captain.  
"Another dead end," she thought. Or was it? 


	12. Missing Pieces

Ch.12 Missing Pieces  
Josephine ate dinner and then went to the hotel she was staying at and rested for a few hours. The sun was beginning to set when she woke.  
She hurriedly dressed in black grabbed a lantern and then started up the hill to the barn. She had left it unlocked, which all a part of the plan.  
She reached the barn just as it was almost dark. She chose a stakeout point and then closed the doors behind her.  
She waited and waited. It was now completely dark. She waited more. It was really dark and she could hear nothing but the sounds of nature-that would be mice and crickets- surrounding and encompassing the barn with their sounds.  
"It must be at least 12," she thought after another hour or so.  
12:30  
"What was that!" Josephine thought. Her head snapped up. She thought she heard footsteps. Nature was too loud.  
The door creaked!  
It opened a bit, and then a bit more as the person opening it found that it was not locked.  
The doors were thrown wide open.  
Josephine grabbed her lantern, and readied the sword and daggers she had concealed on her person.  
The person walked to the middle of the floor and hurriedly began digging around.  
Josephine stepped out and lit her lantern.  
The person jumped in surprise.  
"You!" he exclaimed.  
It was none other than Captain Sparrow.  
"Very good, but you seem to have forgotten my name, Captain Sparrow. As you see, I have not forgotten yours," Josephine said.  
"How did you find me.Jaclyn?" he asked her.  
"A, good, you did remember my name. Well, you see, you I found all the missing pieces. You left this dagger," Josephine said revealing the dagger, " lying around after you killed that guy here."  
"He shouldn't have crossed swords with a pirate," the Captain said.  
"Never the less, you did kill him, but that is beside the point. The shopkeeper in Sea Side got this dagger from the shopkeeper here. And heavens above, I found it! I then followed the trail to here, asked questions of this shopkeeper, and found out about this crime. Then I went to the investigator of this, Captain Thomas, and he gave me tour here! Imagine that," Josephine said.  
"Great job! Really! Excellent! Fantastic!" he said smiling. "You should be a pirate hunter, if there are any. What, miss detective, did you do next?"  
"You left to many clues. While the Captain may be to daft to figure it out, I certainly wasn't. You were the beggar who "witnessed the crime." You killed the guy, Murphy, and then reported it to the police saying the killer killed the guy, took his money and left."  
"And how did you figure that out?" he asked her.  
"Pirate's don't leave money from their cache behind," Josephine said. "Even a temporary one, like this." She held up the coin.  
"Great deduction skills. How did you know I was going to be here tonight?"  
"This place has been shut since the crime. I knew you hadn't taken the money because you didn't have time. So, obviously you had to come back and get it, and you've been checking it ever since, to see if the doors have been open. Tonight was your first chance," Josephine said.  
"How did you know I hadn't broke in and took it that way?" he asked.  
"There are no signs of forced entry, and obviously, you couldn't take the money out the way you came in; you would have to use the door, and the lock isn't broken," Josephine said smugly.  
"That's wonderful. You matched your deductive skills with mine, lets see if you can match blade with a pirate," he said drawing his sword.  
"Once I have retrieved my treasure, then I am be done with the things I am supposed to take care of, and right now, you are in my way," he said.  
  
He lunged at her smiling; he always enjoyed combat.  
Josephine drew her sword and parried his blow. He lunged at her again and she twisted away and cut the rope that was holding a scaffold in the air. It plunged down at him.  
He ran out of the way.  
"You've learned to use your surroundings; that's good," he called out.  
Josephine was no where to be seen.  
"Thank you for a fine fight," he called. Captain sparrow sheathed his sword and swaggered towards the barn door.  
A dagger came out of no where and landed right above the lock, firmly, so Captain Sparrow was unable to open the door.  
"Very clever trick," he said taking out his sword again.  
Josephine appeared and lunged at him.  
"Thank you," she replied as he parried.  
He cut at her knees; she blocked and pushed his sword away.  
She cut at his head; he ducked and stabbed at her neck.  
She swept her sword across and blocked it.  
He pushed her sword down and out and then hit her in the gut with his hilt.  
She gasped in pain.  
He looked down at her.  
"Actually I have one more thing to take care of," he said. Then he hit her in the head with his hilt, knocking her out.  
He grabbed the treasure and put it on the wagon he had stationed outside the barn. Then he put Josephine in the back.  
He went to the hotel, where he assumed she was staying, and using her key, got into her room, grabbed her stuff, and then checked out.  
He drove the wagon out of Sicklemore and a few miles out and onto a road next to a small cove.  
He turned the wagon off the road, and onto a barely noticeable path. He approached a campfire that had about 10 men around it. They rose as he entered.  
"Well, it's done," he said to them. "But I picked up more luggage then I meant to." He nodded at the back of the vehicle. "Start unloading the wagon into the boats and get ready to head out to the ship."  
The men took all the treasure out and then put it in the boats. Captain Sparrow unharnessed the horse and set the it loose, and then took Josephine out of the back of the wagon and lay her down by the fire.  
He disposed of the wagon.  
Then he put out the fire.  
The men were getting into the boats. Captain sparrow took the still unconscious Josephine to a boat and then got in behind her.  
The men started rowing.  
They reached the ship that was out in the cove in a few minutes.  
Josephine moaned and opened her eyes halfway. "Welcome, Jaclyn, to the Black Pearl," Captain Sparrow said. 


	13. Escape from Treasure Island

Ch.13 Escape from Treasure Island The life was all but running out of the hole in Barbosa's chest. His monkey, Jack was pulling him bit by bit up the hill towards the chest containing the cursed coins of Cortez. Jack pulled him up and made his hand grab a coin. Barbosa's grasped it clumsily for second, and then his hand clutched the coin tightly and Barbosa stood up. "Ironic, isn't it, Jack, that the coins which caused my death, has also caused me to live again?" Barbosa said to Jack. Jack screeched at him, and jumped onto his shoulder. Barbosa strode out of the treasure cave into the cove, where he had a small boat hidden. He had always kept it there secretly for emergencies such as this. He pulled the boat to the water and jumped inside. He rowed.  
*** Barbosa reached the mainland tired, and hungry, but neither food nor rest would cause him to be satisfied. He hid his boat and walked towards the town of Cape town, where the great prison was. He, having borrowed some treasure from the cave on the island, bought himself a new set of clothes. He entered the prison pretending to be visiting his brother, who was imprisoned their. "I might be more inclinded to let you down there, if there's a little something in it for me," the guard stationed inside said. "What say you to 20 shillings?" Barbosa said. "Done," the guard said greedily reaching for the money. The guard took down to the cells. He turned to go, and that was when Barbosa struck. He threw a rope around the guard's neck and strangled him. He held until he felt the guard stop struggling. Then he dropped him, and took the 20 shillings clutched tightly in the guard's hand. The prisoner's looked in amazement as the stranger took the guard's keys and unlocked the cell of each of them. "Quiet!" he hissed, "Or they'll hear you, and the lot of us will be in trouble." He walked out, and the prisoners followed him. He led them to a bar, where he paid for drinks for all of them. Some began to leave, but others stayed. When only ten remained, he summoned them over to a corner. These ten were the only ten that remained out of Barbosa's old crew. "I got a plan forming, but I need spies," Barbosa said to the loyal ten. "I need some of you to infiltrate Jack Sparrow's crew." One pirate spoke. "I can and I will, if you want me to, Captain Barbosa." He was tall and tan, and had dark black hair in dreadlocks. Barbosa looked at him. "Any other volunteers?" No one spoke. "Right then. It's up to you," Barbosa said addressing the pirate. "You must find out what Jack Sparrow's weaknesses are. Report back to me as soon as possible." The pirate nodded and left. "As for the rest of you, I want you to scout around for a ship, and don't get caught; I won't come rescue you again. Report back to me when you have found one." They all left. Barbosa put his feet up on the table and drank his last swallow of beer. "Just you wait, Jack Sparrow, Just you wait! I will have my revenge!" Barbosa smiled maliciously. 


	14. Battle of Wills

Ch.14 Battle of Wills Josephine woke. "What a strange dream," she thought as she slid her legs over the bed and sat up. She groaned rubbed her head. "What was that from?" she asked herself. She looked around her. She was currently sitting on a bed next to a window in a small cabin. The cabin had hardly any furnishings, except for the bed, a small closet, a chipped and moldy washbasin, and a small, cracked mirror.  
  
"Where am I?" she muttered aloud. "The Black Pearl," a voice answered. Josephine looked at the figure that had appeared in the doorway. "Captain Sparrow," she greeted him grimacing. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she said sarcastically. "That fact that you were constantly in my way," Sparrow replied. "And a nuisance," he added. "I would take that as a compliment," Josephine said. "How did I come to be here?" "I brought you," Sparrow said. "Well, then I must insist you bring me back," Josephine replied. She stood up and walked brushed past him and went out the door. "Well, then," he said imitating her. "I'm afraid I can't allow that," he said as he turned and followed her up. Josephine turned her head to look at him as she continued up the stairs onto that led up to the deck. "And for what reason would that be?" she asked as she turned her head back. "Two reasons actually," he said. She stopped and looked at him. "And those would be?"  
  
She continued up the stairs. "One: because I don't want to," Sparrow said walking behind her. "And two," said as they came up on deck, "Because we've sailed." They stopped on the deck. Josephine looked around her and grimaced. She turned to look at Captain Sparrow. "Well, then, I guess I'm stuck with a Pirate," she said. "If you want to look at it as 'stuck with'," he said, "Then I guess I'm 'stuck with' a pain in the neck." The crew up on deck as well and Captain Sparrow laughed. Josephine looked at him disgustedly. She headed for the stairs and went back down into the cabin.  
*** Josephine stayed in the cabin for the few remaining hours before dark, and when it got dark, and when all the sounds of merrymaking were gone. She waited until midnight. "Go, run," she urged herself as she looked around the pitch-black cabin. "He's expecting that you will run. But he knows you're expecting he will know you're going to run, so he won't have a guard up. But then again," she thought, "He's expecting that you're expecting that he's expecting you not to run, therefore he will have a guard up." Josephine tried to sort out her last thoughts. "Enough of this," she told herself. She stood and grabbed the water bucket that was next to the door. Then she sneaked out of her room and up the stairs onto the deck. She thought she saw a shadow move. She glanced around her warily as she moved deliberately to the side of the ship that the small rowboats were on. She was expecting someone to follow her, and was gratified to yet again see a shadow move. She lowered the bucket into the water noiselessly, but made like she was going to climb over the side of the ship. As she made it look like she was about to climb, a hand grasped her arm. She turned. It was Sparrow himself. Josephine pulled the bucket out of the water and dangled it in front of Sparrow's face. "False alarm," she said smiling smugishly. "You can never be too careful," he said in reply. He took the bucket from her hand and escorted her back down to the cabin. 


	15. Poetry in Motion

Ch.15 Poetry in Motion Josephine awoke. She stretched and swung her legs over the bed. Her feet hit something and Josephine gave a small scream and pulled her legs back up onto the bed. The thing sat up, "What! What!" it said. "You!" Josephine said. "Would you mind Captain Sparrow telling me why you are sleeping on my floor and purposely giving me a scare?" she asked annoyed. Sparrow looked at her. "First of, this isn't your floor, it's mine. Second, I wasn't trying to give you a scare, and Third, After the stunt you pulled last night I thought extra precautions were necessary!" Sparrow stood up. "But, now that it is day light, extra precautions are not necessary, as I have a whole crew up and available to watch you," he said. "So I will leave you to get ready," he said pointing to her bags in the corner, "And then come up on deck when you are finished." Sparrow left and shut the door behind him. Josephine got up and using the water she had taken during the 'stunt' to wash up and clean herself off a bit. Then she went over to the trunks Sparrow had taken from the hotel and selected an olive green dress that had white, blousy long sleeves. She pulled her light brown hair back into a French braid, but left some locks around her face to frame it. She then slipped on a pair of sandals and then walked out of her room, up the stairs, and onto the deck. Sparrow greeted her as she got up on deck. "Well, Lady Jaclyn, let me give you a tour of the ship," Sparrow said taking her arm. He showed her the bow and the stern, the crew's bunks, his cabin, which was the one she was sleeping in, the shower areas, (which were hardly ever used) the kitchen and eating area, the hardly ever used library, and the storage area. Then he brought her back up on deck. He guided her over to a weathered-faced, broad shouldered, sea-faring man. "This," Sparrow said, "Is Lieutenant Holmes." Holmes took Josephine's hand. "How do you do Miss?" he asked politely. "Fine, thank you," she replied graciously. "If you'd be awantin anything, and I'm not around, you can trust him to get it for you," Sparrow said. "Now, Lady Jaclyn, you are free to roam as you please, provided you do not get into the crew's way." Sparrow turned and shouted to his crew, "Head for the Island!" He walked off and Holmes followed him. Josephine glanced around and then headed for the library. She looked through the ship logs there, and started on a book called Self-Navigation.  
  
Most Sea-faring men are not only adept in using the compass and the use of longitude and latitude, but also in the skill of Self- Navigation. This usually includes using the stars, the sun, some other solar body, or a familiar landmark to find their way to familiar or un- known places.  
  
Josephine read through the beginning of the book until she was hungry and then left to go find a snack in the kitchen. There was no one there when she reached it. She grabbed two apples and glanced distastefully at the enormous collection of rum, beer, and wine. She had never cared for those. She looked around, spotted some bananas, grabbed one and then headed back to the library. She glanced at the book waiting for her on the table. She pushed it aside and pulled out one of the ship's logs.  
  
We traveled to the Island of Earba, where we pillaged the town of Rueben. We killed all it inhabitants and took all their goods. Some among us even spared some women and took them as slaves, or for their own pleasure. We proceeded to the other village and took all their treasure as we have done before. We came away from that island as richer men.  
July 1793  
*** Josephine went to bed and fell asleep quickly after having eaten another couple apples. Sparrow came in after she was asleep and looked at her sleeping form. She shivered in her sleep. He reached out as if to touch her, but then with drew his hand, and satisfied himself with pulling the covers up farther over her sleeping form. "Sway o Sway o ocean softly. Rock my love to sleep; keep her safe and keep her silent, till the day has conquered the keep. Sway o Sway o ocean softly. In sleep and slumber dawning, you hold the greatest treasure of all. Keep her always, ever still, till the moon's pale light is waning." Sparrow spoke softly to a silent room. The poem was from a common folk tale, but having her here gave it extra meaning. But Josephine was quite awake. Sparrow lay down to sleep on the floor beside her bed. When Josephine heard his rhythmic breathing she sat up and turned to look at him. "Pillaging, looting and emptying. What makes this Pirate so weak? In war and in plunder he plunges ahead. But with others he is so meek? What make this Pirate tremble? What makes this pirate weak? What makes the ocean stormy? What makes the pirate seek? What makes the sky blue and grass green? What makes the thunderclouds roar? Just like these, this question is unanswerable. Why haven't these all been answered before?" Josephine sang softly. Then she turned and settled back down into her bed, and the rhythmic rocking of the waves soon lulled her to sleep. But Captain Sparrow was quite awake. 


	16. A Precaution

Ch.16 A Precaution During the middle of the night, a person entered into the captain's quarters and shook Sparrow awake. Sparrow awoke with a start. "Captain Sparrow, we have reached the island," the person warned him. "Ah! Thank you Holmes," Sparrow said. He got up and walked out of the room and out onto deck with Holmes right behind him. "What do you intend to do sir?" Holmes asked him as Sparrow stepped into a small rowboat. Holmes put his hand on the rope that would lower Sparrow down. He threw in two bags full of treasure in the boat. "I'm not sure, Holmes. Not until I get there," Sparrow said, settling into the boat and adjusting the bags. Holmes released the rope and slowly let Sparrow down into the water. "Be careful Captain," Holmes said. "Yes I will," Sparrow replied. Sparrow rowed into the small cove on the side of the island, and then into the wide mouthed cave. He ran his boat aground, and tied it up. He grabbed the two treasure bags and then passed through one of the many passageways that led to the treasure cave. He got there and stopped short. "Barbosa gone? Not good," Sparrow said softly. He opened the bags and poured the contents on the mountainous pile of treasure already existing. He turned and was about to walk away, but thought better of it. He turned back and looked at the chest: Cortez's chest. He crossed the water and climbed the hill of treasure on it and reached the chest. He opened the top and fingered the contents: the Aztec gold coins. He looked around him before grabbing one and then quickly closing the chest. He placed the coin in his pocket and then rowed back to the ship. One of the mates up on deck lowered a ladder for him. Sparrow climbed up the ladder and up onto deck. He glanced up. The moon was covered. Holmes walked over to him. "Captain? What did you do?" he asked. "I just had to take a precaution, Holmes, a necessary precaution," Sparrow replied. "Travel with all possible speed to Tortuga; I need to speak with some one there." "Right away sir," Holmes replied. He walked up to the stern of the ship and talked to the steerer. With one final glance at the moon, Sparrow walked below.  
*** Josephine woke up late the following morning. She glanced down to the floor, and was not surprised to find that Captain Sparrow was already gone. She sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched. She got up, washed up, and then selected a pale pink dress from her many garments. She braided her hair and then twisted her it back into a bun, and pinned it securely. She walked out from her room and went to the kitchen where she grabbed more apples and then headed to the library. She had been reading for several hours when Sparrow came down and interrupted her. "Pardon me, Lady Jaclyn, put I believe there are certain, uh, organisms requesting your attention," Sparrow said. Josephine looked at him questioningly, but he gave no readable facial expression. "I like your dress by the way. But it would be better if it were, a, more see through," Sparrow said as she stood. She looked at him. "You are so forward and completely random, I can hardly believe it," she said to him. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said. "Don't; it wasn't meant to be," she said. He guided her up on deck. He pointed to the right, or starboard side. She walked over and saw dolphins leaping happily from the water. Some were swimming right next to the ship. One came up and brushed her hand that was hanging just a bit over the side of the ship.  
Josephine laughed. The dolphin bobbed in the water and sprayed her with water.  
Sparrow laughed, but Josephine laughed harder and rubbed the dolphin affectionately on the head. It swam back and joined the pod.  
Josephine looked down at her dress in dismay. Then looked up at no one in particular and smiled ruefully. "Well, captain, your little organism brought about your wish, whether you intended it to or not," she said still smiling.  
"And what wish would that be?" he asked her.  
"That my dress were more see through," Josephine said.  
Sparrow laughed. "Actually it did the opposite; It made it darker," he responded. 


	17. First Raid

Ch.17 First Raid Josephine took a nap that afternoon. Sparrow came in around dusk and woke her. "Miss Jaclyn, I would appreciate it if you would come above deck," Sparrow said. Josephine opened one eye. "Go away," she said. She closed her eye. "I think this will be interesting to you," Sparrow said. Josephine opened the other eye. "How would that be?" She asked him yawning. "Its about tonight," Sparrow said. Josephine opened both eyes. "Captain, I tire of 20 questions. Can you get to the point?" Josephine said. "We're raiding tonight," Sparrow said. He smiled as she hurriedly sat up on the bed. "And why would I be interested in that?" Josephine asked with fake indifference. "Because you know you want to go," Sparrow said. "And you'll be up on deck in five minutes." Sparrow left the room. Josephine got up sluggishly, walked to the water basin, splashed her face with the cold ocean water, and dried her face of on the towel hanging from it. She walked over to her mirror and glanced at her disheveled reflection. She pulled out her hair from the bun and then unbraided it. It hung down to her waist, long and brown and shiny. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair. Then she braided her hair, and let the braid hang down her back. She smoothed her wrinkled dress and adjusted the waistline. She headed up on deck. The crew was gathered there, and Captain Sparrow was sitting in the rigging. "Nice of you to join us, Jaclyn," he said as he climbed up to the crow's nest at the top of the ship. He pulled a telescope from his pocket and glanced at the land that was gray and misty in the distance. He put the telescope away, climbed over the side of the crow's nest and slid down one of the many ropes hanging from it. He landed with a slight thud. "Port Rueben," Sparrow said. "Our next task." "Holmes, I want you to choose your party. You are responsible for a distraction in the middle of the city. Be loud. Make sure the soldiers gather there," Sparrow said. Holmes nodded. Sparrow turned around "Cambury," Sparrow said pointing to him, "choose five men. I want you to be ready to get out of here if there is any trouble. You should be ready with the rowboats so we can do a hit and run," Sparrow said. "The rest of you, you know what to do. Don't kill if possible, but make sure you have some fun," Sparrow said. "Now let's go! Move it!" The men let up a cheer. Josephine glanced around at the hurried preparations. Then she walked over to Sparrow. Sparrow looked in her direction. She stopped in front of him and was about to say something when. "CAMBURY!" Sparrow yelled. "Get over here." Cambury hurried over. "Miss Jaclyn, this is Cambury," Sparrow said. "He is the second mate. If you can't find Holmes or me, you can ask him anything as well." Sparrow nodded to Cambury and then walked off and disappeared "My name is Anthony," Cambury said. "Nice to meet you Anthony," Josephine said as she began walking the length of the deck, looking around for sparrow. Anthony walked with her. She stopped and looked over the side of the ship down into the water and then into the last rays of the setting sun. Anthony stopped but stayed a bit behind her. He said nothing for a second. "Would you care for some food?" he asked her. "No thanks," Josephine said. "I think I'll just stay here for now." "OK," Anthony said. He headed below. She glanced the direction Anthony had gone and shook her head. "Sometimes, Captain Sparrow your sidetracks are completely transparent," Josephine muttered as she went down the stairs. 


	18. Betrayal

Ch.18 Betrayal Josephine looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Captain Sparrow, how kind of you to come see me," Josephine said shifting her gaze back towards her book. Sparrow sat down at the table with a loud thump. Josephine kept looking at her book. Sparrow stood up and began pulling books of the shelves and then replacing them noisily. Josephine didn't glance up. Sparrow picked up a book and slammed it down on the table. Josephine sighed at looked exasperatedly up at him. "If you have nothing better to do that annoy me by making loud noises then you are obviously not a good captain, Captain sparrow," Josephine said emphasizing Captain. "Good Captains know when to have fun," he replied. "Good Captains don't call someone into a meeting to exclude them completely from the proceedings," Josephine countered slamming her book shut. "Oh. I was wondering when you were going to bring that up," Sparrow said. Josephine looked expectantly at him. "I wanted you to see how the whole thing works," Sparrow said. "Why?" Josephine asked. "Because I want you to go on the next raid," Sparrow said. Josephine stared at him not believing. "And pigs fly," she said. "No, I'm serious," Sparrow said. "Oh, by the way, could you fix something for when we get back, cause we're all hungry after raids, and rum doesn't quite fill us." Josephine looked at him. "What am I, your cook?" Sparrow didn't answer but got up and headed out of the library and up the stairs.  
*** The Pirates returned to the ship after several hours, carrying with them two big sacks of gold, jewels, money, and any other thing they wanted. A big feast followed. Josephine was down in the kitchen when they arrived and was baking several chickens she had gotten from the town before the raid. They were devoured within minutes. Josephine headed up on deck after cleaning up a bit and saw the wild festivities going on there. The pirates, the people in total prostration before their god, the god of rum, were singing and dancing around the deck Sparrow swaggered over to her. "Come have a drink with me," he said swinging the rum bottle he was holding in front of her. "Captain, I don't drink, number one. And number two, I wouldn't drink with you anyway," Josephine said looking at him amusedly. He was probably the only half-sober man there. "Really now?" Sparrow said with a straight face. "Yes," Josephine said with equal straightness. "That's too bad," Sparrow said. He waltzed off. Josephine stared after him trying not to laugh. She settled down in a corner and laughed at the wildness going on around her. Soon the wildness gave way to slumber and the men lay snoring on the deck. Josephine was almost asleep as well. Then she saw a man get up and walk to the side of the boat. It was Anthony. He climbed over the side and into a little boat. The sound of splashing gradually getting farther away lead Josephine to believe that he was rowing away from the ship. "Probably, had one more job to do," Josephine muttered to herself. She stifled a yawn and went down to her bed. She collapsed in exhaustion. 


	19. Midnight Surprise

Ch.19 Midnight Surprise Josephine woke about midnight, still about half asleep. She felt uncomfortably warm. It felt like there was another body's heat right next to her. She threw off a cover and then settled down again and fell asleep right away. At around one, she awoke again, still partially asleep, but more awake. She was really cold. Why were her covers pulled mostly off her? She pulled them back over to her side of the bed and fell asleep again. At two, Josephine was still sleeping. In her unconscious state, she felt something brush her back and jumped awake. She whipped herself around and found herself staring at the brown eyes of Captain Sparrow. "What are you doing in my bed?" Josephine asked him annoyed. "Technically, it is my bed, as this is the Captain's cabin, and you are borrowing it," Sparrow said smiling and emphasizing the word Captain. "And what would the borrower need to do to keep it?" Josephine asked him. "The Captain sees three courses of action: Uno, the owner kicks the borrower out of the bed," Sparrow said smiling more. Josephine looked at him. "And where would the borrower sleep?" She asked exasperated. Sparrow held up a hand. "You haven't heard the other options. You might want to before you make your choice. You have no idea what they are," Sparrow said. "Knowing you, something foul," Josephine said. Sparrow ignored her. "Two, the Captain and Borrower alternate nights on the bed, and the borrower knows that at any time the owner can cancel the deal," Sparrow said solemnly. Josephine looked at him in disgust. "And number three, the Captain and borrower share the bed, as long as the borrower is content to share something else with the owner as well," Sparrow said smiling evilly. Josephine looked at him in amazement and horror.  
"You are without a doubt the most forward and disgusting man I have ever met!" Josephine said shocked.  
"Thank you, darling," Sparrow said smiling slowly.  
"There's one more deal you didn't mention, however: The borrower can take over if the owner is temporarily or permanently out of the way," Josephine said sweetly.  
"Can I choose temporarily?" Sparrow said. "Get off!" Josephine yelled at him. "Get out!" Sparrow rolled off the bed and then got to a kneeling position. "Oh, Jaclyn?" Sparrow said. Josephine looked at him He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. "Good night," he said smiling. He stood and slowly walked through the doorway, smiling to himself. "So close and yet so far away," he muttered. He walked to his temporary quarters and opened his desk. Looking around he pulled out the Aztec coin and fingered it. He hurriedly hid it as someone appeared in the doorway. "Ah! Cambury. Is everything arranged?" Sparrow asked. "All is arranged," Cambury replied as he handed him a bag of coins and jewels. "Good, good," Sparrow said. "Captain? May I ask why you are doing this to her?" Cambury asked. "Because I can't let my men see me with her. I'm different with her," Sparrow said. "And why is that, Captain?" Cambury asked. Sparrow flushed a light pink. "Because I kind of.well.like her. It's not like with the other women." "I mean, eh," Sparrow said hurriedly, "The other men are beginning to get anxious with a woman on board." Cambury nodded and left. "I guess it's for her own good as well as mine," he said to himself. "She's better off without me." 


	20. Raiding Party

Ch.20 Raiding Party Josephine awoke the next morning rather late. She sat up, stretched, and chose a new dress, a pastel aqua color, and then combed through her hair. She looked at her reflection and then divided her hair with a part down the middle. She braided the top half of her hair on the sides and then wrapped the braids around the remainder of her hair, forming a sort of elaborate ponytail. She walked up on deck and then below deck to the kitchen where she grabbed a biscuit and an apple and then headed back down to the captain's (her) cabin. She sat on the bed and then ate her food in silence. She glanced around the cabin in disgust. "Why is it so filthy here?" Josephine asked herself aloud. She got up and brushed herself of, feeling unclean. Sparrow appeared in the doorway. "What is it, luv?" he asked her. "Are there no bathing facilities on this ship, or cleaning crews?" Josephine asked him. "Well," he said moving towards her, "There is a bath down here, but I'm not sure you would want to use it." "And why is that?" She asked him. "Well, it's unclean, and there are prying eyes around here," Sparrow said moving closer to her. Josephine remained silent. "Of course I could help protect you from those prying eyes," Sparrow said. He moved to put his hands around her waist. Josephine batted his hands away and then turned and looked out the window. "Forget I mentioned it," Josephine said. Sparrow broke the silence. "Our next raid is tomorrow night," Sparrow said softly. Josephine turned and looked at him. "Are you ready?" Sparrow asked her softly. Excitement sparkled in Josephine's eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "Good," he said as he leaned forward. He kissed her on the cheek and then walked out of the cabin. "Finally, here is my chance," Josephine whispered to an empty room. "My chance to escape!"  
*** The rest of the day was spent uneventfully in the library, where Josephine was reading about the History of the Caribbean. That night as she went to bed, she reviewed her plan in her head: do her duty, pretend to forget something, and get left behind. They would be following the pirate's code; there was no reason it shouldn't work.  
*** The next day came and went, and finally dusk approached. Sparrow came to Josephine's cabin. "Hello, luv," Sparrow said to her. Josephine turned her head away from the window. "What are you carrying?" Josephine asked him looking at the red bundle he was carrying under his arm. "Your.ah.costume," he said as he let it roll down. He held it out to her. It was a long red dress, in the latest style, with puffed sleeves down into an angular cuff. "And for what reason would I need a costume?" Josephine asked him, fingering the material. "Well, Jaclyn, it's for your job tonight," Sparrow said. "And that job would be?" "The diversion," Sparrow said. "And what does the diversion do?" Josephine asked. "Well, you see I have a person there who will make some trouble for you. All you have to do is play along-and be loud," Sparrow said. Josephine reached out and took the dress. "I love how you pirates are so careful," Josephine said sarcastically. "ANYTHING, could go wrong." "Not with you, luv," Sparrow said. "I have faith in you." He stepped away. "Tonight, when we call you, be ready to go," he said. Josephine watched as he walked away. She looked back at the dress. "At least I'll be leaving in style," Josephine thought. 


	21. Diversion

Ch.21 Diversion It was about ten when they called her. She was already in her costume and had pinned her hair up in an elegant style. She slipped on a pair of gold colored sandals that matched the pleats in the skirt of her dress. Josephine went up on deck. "You look fabulous, luv," a voice said from by her ear. Josephine stepped slightly away while turning her head slightly. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow," Josephine replied. She walked towards the side of the ship and sat down. Sparrow came and sat beside her. Josephine looked at her hands in her lap. "There it is," Sparrow said, "Port Royal." The ships nose peaked around the cove. Josephine looked. "Get to the boats!" Sparrow yelled.  
*** They got of on the beach silently and quietly. "You all know your jobs. Get to it!" Sparrow said in a loud whisper. Sparrow grabbed Josephine's arm before she walked away. "Don't mess up," he said quietly. He pushed a small bag into her hand. "Use these to bribe your way out if you need to," he said. "If they should ask who is the cause for the invasion, should I tell them?" Josephine asked. Sparrow looked at her strangely. "Don't do anything not part of the plan unless you have a good reason," he said. He turned and crept into the bushes. Josephine smiled at that, then walked away, pocketing the bag.  
*** Josephine reached a place where it was circular, and had shops all around it. Of course, all the shops were already closed, but the houses above them weren't. "This must be it," Josephine thought to herself. She walked to the middle of the circle and stood there. 5 minutes went by. Nothing happened. Then a man approached her. "You!" he yelled at her. "Play along," Josephine thought. "What do you mean me?" Josephine asked him coldly. In answer, he drew his gun. "Oh my." Josephine thought. He fired at her. Josephine screamed. Loud. He shot at her again. People started to look out the windows. She dodged. This was too real to be just a diversion. He fired at her again. She screamed louder. People were coming down onto the street. "Why isn't anyone helping?" Josephine asked herself. She dodged another bullet, but then tripped and fell down. "Now I have you," the man gloated. The people around gathered in closer, some moving to stop him. He pointed the gun at them. "Stay back!" he ordered. "Or you die instead!" He pointed the gun at Josephine and pulled the trigger. Josephine covered her head screamed, but then nothing happened. Josephine looked up and saw him looking at his stupidly at his gun. She stood up and as he looked at her, knocked the gun away. Then she gave him one, right in the stomach. He bent over in pain. The people started gathering around them and started chanting. The man looked up as Josephine looked away. He looked around and spotted a blacksmith, caked in sweat and grime, holding a recently forged sword. He stood up and ripped it out of his hands. "Hey!" the blacksmith shouted. Josephine looked back at the man. He swung at her; she dodged. She looked around wildly and spotted another blacksmith holding a sword. She moved towards him as she dodged the next attack. She reached the blacksmith. "Can I borrow this?" Josephine asked him. He nodded dumbly. She pulled the sword out of its sheath and swung around to meet the next blow. She lunged at him. He stumbled but still maintained his footing. He swung at her; she parried. He paused. "Bad mistake," Josephine thought grimly. She swung down and out with her sword and then knocked the sword out of his hand. In an instant, her sword was at his throat. "STOP!" a voice commanded. The crowd around them parted and a man, clad in military apparel walked towards them. Josephine lowered her sword. "Bloody bad luck," Josephine thought. "What are you doing?" the soldier asked striding forward into the crowd. "Not going to get caught," Josephine thought. Josephine slipped into the crowd and migrated slowly to the back. Then she slipped away from the crowd into the alley. 


	22. Doubly Crossed

Ch.22 Doubly Crossed Josephine looked back at the crowd before slumping against the wall. She caught her breath. Her gaze bored a hole in the ground. "This is Sparrow's doing; He 'arranged' the diversion; He knew it would cause this," Josephine muttered to herself. She pushed herself up. "Well, Sparrow, you just gave me a good reason." She looked at the sword down by her feet. She picked it up and started for the boats.  
******  
"You four, get that row of houses," Sparrow instructed. The men nodded and left. "You three come with me." The other men followed Sparrow to another row of houses.  
The crash of broken glass filled the night. Some houses resisted, but they were killed or knocked out. It did take, to Sparrow's happiness, a while for the soldiers to start showing up, but the pirates were almost away by then.  
Sparrow slipped away into the night, followed bye the others. The people were crowding up the street, so it would take a while for the soldiers to figure out the pirates had left, but by then.  
Sparrow looked back and smiled at the scene of confusion. He lifted his hands in a small prayerful gesture. "My thanks, for the last service, Jaclyn."  
******  
Josephine reached the boats and looked around. She smiled; no one was here yet. She, using her sword, damaged the boats slightly; it not noticeable to the eye without close inspection, which she doubted there would be.  
She hid in the bushes and waited.  
The pirates crashed through the bushes, about ten feet from her location. Josephine spotted Sparrow among them; Her grip on the sword tightened.  
"Load the boats, men," Sparrow called. The men put the goods and treasure into the boats.  
"Alright then, let's sail off!" Sparrow said.  
"What about the girl, Captain?" A pirate asked.  
"What ever man falls behind is left behind," Sparrow said.  
Josephine smiled; It was the perfect opening.  
She stepped out of the bushes.  
"Really, Captain Sparrow?" Josephine said.  
Sparrow turned around. "Ah, Jaclyn," Sparrow said. "Yes that's right."  
"Well then. One, I am not a man, two, you have to be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, and three, they're more like guidelines anyway," Josephine said stepping forward one step for each point.  
"And how would you know that?" Sparrow asked her.  
"What do you think I've been reading in the library everyday?" Josephine said smiling smugly, as she stepped forward more. "So, technically, you could have stayed put and let me come with you, but you're entire intention on involving me in this raid was to leave me behind, isn't that right?"  
"Well." Sparrow started.  
"I don't need excuses, Jack. But it's not enough," Josephine continued before he could start again, "to leave me on this island by myself, a place I have never been and am completely disoriented on, is it? Not that I wasn't planning on leaving anyway, but that's not the point," Josephine said, her voice raising in volume. "You had to leave me in the hands of the law, under guard of soldiers, in a cold cell, on an island I have absolutely no familiarity with."  
She stepped in front of Sparrow, and before he had time to react, brought her sword up to his neck.  
"Why, Jack?" she said lifting her eyebrows.  
"Because you were getting in my way," he said to her.  
She lowered her sword and looked disgustedly at him. "That is a lame excuse, as you were the one who put me there in the first place."  
Sparrow stepped away from her, and got into a boat. "If you want company, go to the governor's house there's a friend of mine there whom you could seek charity from. And while you're at it, return that bag I gave you to them," Sparrow said as the boats got farther away from shore.  
Josephine mildly glared at the boats. She watched happily as the boats all started sinking almost imperceptibly lower into the water. "He crossed me, but I doubly crossed him," Josephine thought. She smiled.  
*****  
"Almost there, almost to my ship," Sparrow thought. An unpleasant damp feeling interrupted his happy thoughts. He looked down. "A leak! We have a leak!" Sparrow yelled. He began to bail.  
The boat was barely above the water level when they reached the black pearl. Sparrow looked at the other boats. As he watched, two of them sank. He grimaced.  
The men hurriedly unloaded the boats before any more sank. Then the boats were hauled up for repair.  
Sparrow looked at the figure looking at them from the shore. "Jaclyn," Sparrow said suddenly knowingly. It was just appropriate that she would cause more trouble for him before finally being separated from the Black Pearl and the pirates. 


	23. Meetings

Ch.23 Meetings  
Josephine suddenly awoke. She sat up groggily and looked around her. "Where...oh," she said. She looked sourly out at the sea. "Thank you Captain Sparrow for the brief but informative field trip into a pirate's life," she murmured sarcastically.  
She stood up. "I don't remember falling asleep." She stretched and yawned. She felt something heavy in her invisible dress pocket. She pulled it out. It was the bag Sparrow had given to her. She eyed it with distaste. She recalled Sparrow's comment the past night, "If you want company, go to the governor's house. There's a friend of mine there whom you could seek charity from. And while you're at it, return that bag I gave you to them." Josephine snorted. "Not likely I'll want a friend of a pirate for company, and as for the charity, I think Sparrow, that I can get along just fine on my own." The last part of the thought passed through her mind, "And while you're at it, return that bag I gave you." "Well, better do it and get it done," Josephine said sighing. She looked down to put the bag back in her pocket and then looked up sourly. "The dress," she said, "Will be remembered." She paused. "But where to get another one," she said as she turned, "I have..." she stopped. Behind her on the sand were all her things in their trunks from the Black Pearl. She opened one trunk and pulled out a white dress that had designs in and was trimmed in silver and gold. "Perfect," she said. She went into the bushes and changed. Then she placed the costume dress in her trunk. She hauled her things to the road and hitched a ride to town. There she rented a carriage and had the driver put her trunks in it. She got in the carriage. "Please take me to the governor's house," she told the driver. He nodded and started the carriage. He stopped it at the governor's gate. The gate opened and he drove it to the front. Josephine got out. She turned to the driver. "Please wait here," she said. Then she went up to the front door and knocked. The door opened and a butler answered. He led her to the parlor. "Who may I say is calling?" he asked. She thought. "Sparrow might have told my 'name' to the friend, so I'd better say..." "...Jaclyn Madelin," she said aloud. The butler disappeared up the stairs to his left. Josephine pulled at her dress; it was unbearably hot and scratchy. Why had she chosen it? She patted her hair: still up in her securely pinned bun, but possibly it was too secure, or too tight. She had a massive headache coming on.  
***** As the butler went up the stairs, strains of conversation could be heard. "So I was in the middle of the street and these horses were..." one man said. The butler entered and cleared his throat. "Excuse me for the interruption, Governor Swann, but you have a visitor, a Miss Jaclyn Madelin," he announced. "A visitor?" Governor Swann replied. "I don't remember the name, but possibly I forgot..." "I'll go, father," a voice said. A man stood up and walked towards the door. "Ah! Thank you, dear boy," Governor Swann said. The man nodded and continued out the door. Governor Swann turned. "So as I was saying..." The man walked down the stairs and reached the bottom. There was a woman waiting. She looked familiar somehow, thought he didn't recognize the name either. "How may I be of service to you, Miss Madelin?" the man asked as he approached her.  
***** Josephine looked around. "Rich house...and rich friends?" she thought. "Sparrow probably meant victim, though I've seen more people with less money with more stolen." She looked at the bag resting in her hand. A noise alerted her to a person's presence. She slipped the bag back into her pocket. She turned. There was a man at the bottom of the stairs. He looked familiar somehow. He had dark curly hair, brown eyes and medium colored skin. He walked towards her. "How may I be of service to you, Miss Madelin?" he asked her. Surely this could not be the man. So hesitantly she asked, "Are you a friend of Captain Sparrow?" He looked at her in some shock. "Well, yes, I suppose," he replied. "How does she know him?" he asked himself. Josephine pulled the bag out of her dress. "He instructed me to return this to you," she said handing it to him. He opened it. In it were all the jewels that had been stolen from the house a few days before. He was amazed, or astonished more like. He opened his mouth and shut it. "Thank you," he managed. Josephine smiled slightly, ruefully. "My pleasure, Mr..." she trailed off and looked expectantly at him. "Turner," he said. She nodded. "Turner," she finished and then turned to walk out, but then did a double take. She turned back. "Did you say turner?" she said emphasizing turner. "Yes," he said looking at her strangely. "Will...Turner?" she asked hesitantly. He gaped at her. "How did you know? Have we met before?" he asked her. "My God," she said. She walked over to him and stared incredulously at his face. "I don't believe it," she said gazing at him suspiciously. "What? Why? How..." Will trailed off. "I can assure you, my name is Will Turner." "No. Will Turner died eight years ago in a ship explosion," Josephine said looking at him. "My God," he said amazed. He walked over to her. "But you said your name was Jaclyn," he said. "That's not my real name," Josephine said slowly. "It's..." "Josephine," Will finished for her. They stared at each other in shock, then they had a massive embrace. "Josephine," Will murmured over and over. He looked down at her. "I thought I lost you." Josephine smiled faintly. "How did you get off the ship?" he asked her. "When no one was around, I got out and was about to climb in a row boat on the side. Then a pirate saw me and I fought him," Josephine said. "With what?" Will asked. "A sword. What else?" Josephine replied. "I knocked him out with the hilt and climbed into a boat and rowed away. Then the ship exploded and I...I thought I lost you," Josephine finished. "Josephine," Will said, as he stroked her hair. He released her. "What's with the Jaclyn Madelin thing? And how do you know Jack?" he asked. Josephine laughed. Her headache was gone. "It's a long story..." 


	24. Stories

Ch.24 Stories "You see, Will," Josephine started as Will got comfortable, "After the explosion, I washed up on an island. A couple that was walking on the beach found me. They were the Madelins.  
"So you took their last name," Will interjected, "What's with Jaclyn?"  
"I was getting there," Josephine said. "I lived for eight years and then I met Captain Sparrow."  
"How?" Will asked.  
Josephine looked at him exasperatingly.  
"For clarification purposes, I, at that time, used the last name Madelin. Now my 'parents' were throwing a party and I escaped into the powder room to avoid a certain someone," Josephine said.  
"Who?" Will interjected.  
Josephine ignored him. "I saw invaders, through a window, and they were coming up our front walk to our door with guns and torches. I came out to warn everyone when the doors burst open and the pirates came through. They killed most, a few got away though." Josephine paused. "I was hiding behind the banister of our stairway during this, or I should say my stairway during this as my parents were dead, and crept back to my room and hid in the closet to try and avoid being found when the pirates explored the house looking for treasure. After they left my room I came out of the closet and lifted my carpet to access my secret compartment where I keep my weapons. I grabbed my sword and my daggers and then I sneaked out and hid behind the banister again."  
"What sword and what daggers? Do you have them now?" Will asked her.  
Josephine drew a dagger from under her dress sleeve. "This dagger, but I have two more of the same likeness." Then she drew her sword. "And this sword."  
Will took them from her and looked at the dagger first. "Wonderful craftsmanship. The design on the hilt is superb." He took the sword and looked at the blade. "Nice edges." He balanced the sword on his pointer finger of his right hand.  
He looked up and smiled at her amazement.  
"I didn't know you knew about weapons," Josephine said.  
"There's a lot, about eight years worth, you don't know. I know mostly about swords and daggers, not guns as much. I'm a blacksmith," Will said. He handed them back to her.  
Josephine put them away. "How did that happen?" she asked.  
"After you finish your story, I'll tell mine," he replied.  
Josephine sighed. "Well, then I fought Sparrow, and I won too. He asked my name. I just felt like I shouldn't tell him my real name, so I said it was Jaclyn. I had him pinned, but I couldn't kill him, though I have perfect right to. So I let him go. Then he turned on me and pinned me against a wall, but he didn't kill me either. Then he ran off and I left my house after gathering everything of value remaining and left, never to return to that horrible memory. So that's how I met Captain Sparrow." Josephine said with a touch of anger.  
Will thought he sensed anger in that last statement, and more to the story, but didn't press her. "She tell me all of it soon enough," he thought.  
They sat in silence.  
"Your story?" Josephine prompted.  
"Oh, yes. When the ship blew I had just jumped in the water. I found a huge piece of the ship and crawled onto it and rested. The next thing I new, I had this gorgeous angel looking down into my face."  
"What gorgeous angel?" a voice from the stairs said. Josephine and Will turned. It was a young woman, about Josephine's own age. She was slim and pretty and had a dark blond color of hair.  
"Ah, Elizabeth!" Will said as the young woman walked over. "That would be you, darling."  
"Having a story sharing time are we?" asked Elizabeth smiling.  
"Something like that," Will replied. "Josephine, my fiancée, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, my younger sister Josephine."  
"Nice to meet you," Josephine said smiling. Elizabeth smiled. "The same to you," she replied. She turned to Will. "I didn't know you had a sister, Will," Elizabeth said. "We haven't seen each other in a while," Will replied. "How long?" asked Elizabeth. "About eight years," replied Josephine. "Really?" asked Elizabeth. "Oh, I interrupted your story, Will. Please continue. We'll have time to talk and ask questions later." She got up and went to the kitchen. "Well, I had been taken aboard the Dauntless, a ship that had seen my burning ship, and sailed with them here, to Port Royal. The Governor vouched for me, and I was apprenticed to a Blacksmith. Now, though, I have my own shop," Will finished. "How did you meet Captain Sparrow?" Josephine asked him. "Well," Will said, "It's a long story..."  
  
(Note* the story he told Josephine was Pirates of the Caribbean. But he omitted some parts. Ex. He changed the story so there was no Aztec gold. He gave the reason that he was just going after Elizabeth and enlisted Sparrow to help him. And the pirates were just killing for sport instead of for the ritual. In answer to why- it was a whim, a feeling and he went with it. End Note*) 


	25. Round the Town

Ch.25 Round the Town  
Josephine lay on the bed given to her. Will had insisted she stay with him at the governor's house. He had left for work though; Now she didn't know anyone. It was rather an uncomfortable felling.  
Josephine arranged her scattered thoughts. The bath she had taken had helped clear her mind and the bathrobe she was wearing was very comfortable. As she thought about the past days she came to a realization.  
"I would do anything to get even with Sparrow," she stated firmly, though no one else her.  
She sat up on the bed and moved the curtain covering her window to one side so she could look out on the town. It didn't look the same in the light as it had...the previous night. Josephine dropped the curtain and turned. She jumped, startled. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed next to her. She hadn't even heard her come in. Remarkable.  
"I'm sorry if I startled you," Elizabeth said.  
"Oh, it's quite all right," Josephine replied. "I find I am jumping at the smallest things."  
"I know what you mean," Elizabeth said. She paused. "Josephine, why don't you come with me and we can go around the town? I can show you the fort and the shops, and where Will works. Then we could go out to lunch." She looked questioningly at Josephine.  
Josephine thought about it. "Why not?" she said to herself. "It would be fun."  
"I'd love to," Josephine said to Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth smiled. "Excellent! I'll go and get ready, and leave you to do so as well," she said happily.  
Elizabeth exited the room.  
Josephine stood up, stretched, and yawned. She went over to her trunks. She sorted through her dresses before selecting an aquamarine one trimmed in light blue and silver.  
She combed through her slightly damp hair. She pulled it up into a large but elegant bun with the ends of her hair curling around it. She stood up and then smoothed her dress.  
She walked out of her room and then down to the parlor where Elizabeth along with a man she didn't know were waiting.  
Elizabeth rose and greeted her. "Josephine, this is my father, Governor Swann," she said. "Father this is Miss Josephine Turner, sister of Will."  
The man walked over. "How do you do, Miss Turner?" the governor asked kissing her hand.  
"Very well, thank you, Governor Swann," Josephine replied graciously.  
"My father is going to escort us to and around the fort," Elizabeth said, "But then we are free to go through the town."  
Josephine nodded. "Of course," she replied.  
Governor Swann turned and walked out the door followed by Elizabeth and Josephine. They all climbed into the carriage, which then started.  
They drove down through the town.  
"Do pardon my curiosity, Miss Turner, but when did you arrive, and how did you come to be here?" Governor Swann asked.  
Josephine inwardly grimaced. They would probably make the connection if she told them when she truly had arrived.  
"Last night...by ship," Josephine said hoping they would take no notice.  
"Last night," Governor Swann said nodding.  
Elizabeth looked at her curiously. "But there was..."  
Josephine flashed her a pleading look.  
"No room in the inns last night," Elizabeth finished clumsily.  
"Oh, I found a room," Josephine said smiling, while inwardly she gasped with relief.  
The carriage stopped. "Ah! Here we are," Governor Swann said, leading the way out of the carriage.  
Josephine stepped out of the carriage. Elizabeth followed her. The carriage drove away.  
A man, dressed in British blue and white military uniform, approached them.  
"Commodore Norrington," Governor Swann greeted him.  
"Governor Swann. Elizabeth," Norrington said. His eyes fell on Josephine and looked questioningly at her.  
"This is Miss Turner," Governor Swann said.  
"Miss Turner," Commodore Norrington said, bowing. "Are you by any chance related to Mr. Will Turner in Port Royal?"  
"Yes, Commodore. I am his sister," Josephine replied.  
Norrington hid the surprised look that flashed briefly across his face. "Well, shall we begin the tour?" he asked. He turned and offered his arm to Josephine.  
She took it and then walked into the fort. 


	26. The Balcony

Ch.26 The Balcony "This is the commons," Norrington said. He gestured around him. "All meetings, promotions, and military ceremonies are held here." The room was fairly plain. It was open air and made of stone. He led them out through a set of pillars on the far side of the room. "This is the balcony. From it you have a great view of the ocean and of Port Royal as well," Commodore Norrington said. He turned and walked back through the pillars to the opposite side of the commons and down a set of stairs. He showed them the barracks and the arms room. Then he proceeded to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. The cook makes six meals a day, do to the different shifts," Norrington said. They walked around the kitchen and then out into the hallway by which the kitchen, the barracks, and the arms room were connected. They walked to their left, out onto the main firing bridge. "Here you see our main firing bridge. We currently have about 50 canons, all equipped with several iron balls, and several pounds of gunpowder. They, as you can see, are facing out into the harbor, so we are prepared for any menace that might sail into are harbor," Norrington said. He led them back to the commons. "You may wander as you wish for as long as you like," he said. He saluted to governor Swann, and then bowed to Elizabeth and Josephine before turning on his heel and marching smartly down the stairs. Elizabeth pulled at Josephine's arm. "What?" Josephine asked. "Come with me," Elizabeth said smiling. Josephine followed her out onto the balcony. Elizabeth walked over to the edge and sat down. Josephine followed her. "What?" Josephine asked. "I wanted to tell you about this balcony, in more detail than Commodore Norrington would," Elizabeth said. "Many things happened on this balcony." "Like what?" Josephine asked. "Well, Commodore Norrington proposed to me on this balcony, for one. I also fell off this side here," Elizabeth patted the ground, "And this is where Will helped Jack escape from the noose. They ran over here and were surrounded. Will stood up to the Commodore in Sparrow's defense, and I, well, I helped to." "What happened?" Josephine asked. "The soldiers lowered their weapons when I stepped in between the Commodore and Jack. Jack then escaped by jumping off this side, and then he was picked up by the Black Pearl, which had just come around into our harbor." "No, it was not manned by Barbosa," Elizabeth said hurriedly seeing Josephine's confused look, "This was after Barbosa was dead and all his fellow pirates were captured. The pirates on the ship were the ones that Will, teaming up with, Jack had gotten to come and rescue me." "Really? What else happened on this balcony?" Josephine asked. Elizabeth smiled and thought back to the past days. "Here? Definitely. Will and I kissed for the first time."  
  
*****  
"So, where do you want to go first?" Elizabeth asked as she and Josephine climbed back into the carriage.  
The carriage started.  
"I don't know; you know the shops around here," Josephine said.  
"Let's go to Will's shop first then," Elizabeth said.  
A few minutes later the carriage pulled up in front of a blacksmith shop.  
Josephine climbed out of the carriage and Elizabeth followed her.  
"Here," Elizabeth pointed. A sign hung over the door. It said Browns and it had a blacksmith symbol.  
Elizabeth walked to the door and opened it. She walked inside and Josephine followed her.  
Josephine turned and shut the door behind her.  
A loud clanging noise greeted her ears.  
By the fire in the rear of the shop a man was working.  
Elizabeth walked towards the man. "Will," she called.  
The man, not hearing kept working.  
Josephine looking on, smiled. She walked towards a collection of swords. She picked one out and took it out of it's sheath.  
Elizabeth, treading lightly, positioned herself at Will's right elbow.  
The clanging stopped and Will turned his head right. In the act of wiping his brow, saw someone standing there and almost dropped his hammer.  
Josephine positioned herself at his left elbow , sword still in hand. "Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed. "Is Josephine here too?"  
"Right here," Josephine said.  
Will jumped startled. He turned and looked at her.  
"So..." he started.  
Josephine flicked her sword up and by his neck. "Nice sword," she said smiling.  
"Who is this Brown?" she asked, lowering the sword.  
"Oh. Over there," Will said pointing to a man over his shoulder asleep with drunkenness.  
"Ah," Josephine said. She handed him the sword. "There's a flaw right there."  
"Where?" asked Will examining the sword.  
She pointed to the man over his shoulder. "Right there." She smiled. "Your craft work is excellent, Will. I can't believe you fell for that."  
"Me either," Elizabeth said. "Unfortunately, we are going to have to break up this fun fest. Josephine and I have a date with shopping."  
"Really? How about a date with me?" Will asked Elizabeth.  
"Sorry. This is women only," Elizabeth said. She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Great to see you, Will," Josephine said.  
Elizabeth turned and walked out, followed by Josephine. 


	27. Good Report

Ch.27 Good Report  
It was late afternoon on the sea, and the Black Pearl was in drunken sleep from yet another pilfer the previous night. Only one pirate was awake.  
Cambury looked around the deck and smiled, satisfied. He sneaked over to the side of the ship, got into a boat, and slowly lowered himself into the water. And he began to row...  
  
Cambury reached the sandy beach of Port Royal under cover of darkness and fog. He jumped out of the boat into the knee-high water and pulled the boat ashore. Then he walked up to the town and through it, until he reached the bar.  
He opened the door and walked inside. He was greeted by sounds of loud talking, of arguing and games. He walked to the bar and got a drink and then he waited.  
Slowly the bar began to clear out as men headed home to their families. Finally, only a few men remained. Cambury walked over to a dark corner where one man waited. He sat down.  
The man glanced over at him. "You have been long in coming, Cambury. I was afraid you had lost your resolve. You have good news to report, I hope."  
"Aye, Captain. I have good news."  
"Then please enlighten me while no one else can hear," Barbosa replied.  
"Captain Sparrow—how should I put this—has a lover. Or I should say, he IS the lover," Cambury responded.  
"Really now? Is that so? I wonder..." Barbosa said. "What is her name and where is she?"  
"Well, right now, Jaclyn is on this very island, in this very port," Cambury replied.  
"That could turn to our advantage," Barbosa muttered. "Do you know of her feelings for him?"  
"Well, Captain, as far as I know, she should hate him; he just abandoned her on this island," Cambury said.  
"Interesting. This is turning out better than I thought," Barbosa mused. "Would you possibly know a physical description? "Medium skinned, fair, dark brown to amber hair, blue eyes..." Cambury trailed off. Barbosa made a mental note of the description in his head. "She's staying at the Governor's mansion as far as I know." Barbosa turned and smiled. "How ironic," he muttered. "I also know, Captain, that Jack has a piece of Aztec gold," Cambury added hesitantly.  
"How do you know this? That isn't something Jack would talk about lightly," Barbosa asked.  
"I saw it, Captain," Cambury said.  
"You're sure?" Barbosa asked.  
"Very sure," Cambury replied.  
Barbosa thought. "Well, Cambury, I am pleased with your report. Now be gone, so you will not be missed on the Pearl," he said.  
"Aye, sir," Cambury replied and then walked out.  
Barbosa sat in the corner thinking.  
After a while another man approached him.  
"Captain Barbosa, we have a ship," the man said.  
"What type?" Barbosa asked.  
"50 gun ship with capable speed of 20 knots. It's large and well built," the man replied.  
"Very good," Barbosa replied. "Bring it here by a fortnight."  
"Aye, sir," the man replied and walked out of the bar.  
Barbosa leaned back. "We will have the bait and the ship." He smiled evilly. "All we need now is the blood, and to lay the bait for the bait."  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Elizabeth asked Josephine.  
"I don't know; you choose," Josephine replied. "What shops do you have?"  
"Well, there's a shop with imported cloth, a shop with dishes and kitchen things, a shop with imported dresses and accessories, and a shop with shoes," Elizabeth replied. "Those are usually the stores I go to."  
"Well, then, how about we go to the dress shop?" Josephine asked.  
"Fine with me," Elizabeth replied. She poked her head out of the carriage window. "To Mari's Fine Clothes, please."  
The carriage started, and Elizabeth pointed out some of the sights of the town to Josephine. A couple minutes later, they arrived at the shop.  
Josephine and Elizabeth climbed out of the carriage and entered the shop.  
Elizabeth walked past all the men's cloths in the front and walked to the back where the dresses were. Josephine followed her.  
Elizabeth walked down the rack, passing over dresses she didn't like and occasionally stopping to look at a dress. She stopped and picked one out.  
"Here! This would look great on you," Elizabeth said.  
Josephine looked at it. It was pale pink and blue, and was trimmed in a pale gold.  
"It's beautiful!" Josephine exclaimed.  
"Now you pick one out for me," Elizabeth said and she handed Josephine the dress.  
Josephine smiled. "Okay." She walked down the racks. She stopped by a blue one, pulled it out and looked at Elizabeth. Shaking her head, she put it back. She did the same for another dress that was yellow and another dress that was pale pink.  
"What are you doing?" Elizabeth inquired.  
Josephine looked up from another dress she was examining. "Selecting a dress." She paused and put the dress back. "Blue makes you look pale, yellow and green would make you look sickly. That pale pink one," Josephine said pointing, "Would make you look flushed. Now this one," Josephine said pulling out a scarlet dress, also trimmed in pale gold and with a gold sash," is perfect for you. She held it up to Elizabeth and nodded her head in satisfaction. "Scarlet gives you a healthy look, while picking up the red tones in you skin and the blond highlights in your hair."  
She handed it to Elizabeth. "Shall we try them on?"  
Elizabeth nodded eagerly and they went behind a curtain to change.  
They emerged a few minutes later. They looked at each other and smiled.  
"You look fantastic!" Josephine exclaimed.  
"As do you!" Elizabeth replied.  
They made their way to the front and bought the dresses and then bought two bags to put their other dresses in.  
They walked out of the shop.  
"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Elizabeth asked her. "We could go back to the fort, and get lunch there, or we could go and buy food and have a picnic by the beach."  
"Then let's have a picnic," Josephine decided.  
"Great!" Elizabeth said.  
They went around to different shops buying bread, fruit, cheese, meat, and other things for their picnic. Then they bought a basket and put all the food in it and walked down to the beach.  
Upon reaching the beach, they took out a blanket, unfolded it and lowered it onto the sand. They placed the basket on it, and then sat down on the blanket themselves.  
They opened the basket and took out the food and began to eat.  
When they were both finished, Elizabeth started to talk.  
"There's the Dauntless," Elizabeth said pointing to a large ship sitting out in the cove. "I sailed here from England on that ship. Will did too, or at least partially. We picked him up. That's where the pirate battle was just a few months ago as well."  
Josephine absorbed this. "Were you frightened, when the pirates took you?"  
Elizabeth looked at her. "Oh yes. Incredibly frightened. Even more so when I thought they were going to kill me."  
"How did you escape?" Josephine asked.  
"Will saved me; he basically traded himself for me," Elizabeth said. She thought back to the experience and shuddered. "I would not wish that experience on anyone."  
Elizabeth looked up at Josephine. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Josephine, about how you came here."  
Josephine looked at her and struggled to keep her face emotionless. Even so, anxiety and dread seethed with in her.  
"Your coming here was a bit, um...untimely and unusual," Elizabeth said.  
"How so?" Josephine squeaked. She was instantly appalled with herself.  
Elizabeth took no notice. "You arrived here the night on which we were attacked by pirates, and no other ship came in that night. You brought back the things stolen from our house. Yes, I know about that," Elizabeth said, seeing Josephine's face. "Will told me."  
Josephine let her mask drop. "Yes. What you said it true." She sighed and stalled for time. "I was on the ship. Jack kept me there. I had traced him and he said I was becoming a nuisance. So he contained the nuisance by holding it on his ship," she said angrily.  
"So, did you escape?" Elizabeth asked.  
Josephine looked at her. "Escape?" she laughed. "I was dumped." She smiled bitterly. "Sparrow couldn't keep me on board anymore because he liked me, and he couldn't let his men see it. So at the first opportunity he dumped me."  
Elizabeth saw the pain in her. "But you liked him too," she realized and whispered.  
Josephine hearing her, looked up in panic. "No, no I didn't. I didn't," Josephine said in denial. "I hate him. I despise him. I wish I could...." She trailed off. They sat quietly for a moment. "Yes, I liked him," Josephine whispered. "Yes, I loved him, and he...just...threw me away." Any anger in her voice fell away and was filled with more hurt. "Why? Why?" she muttered. Elizabeth started packing up and then they both went up to the carriage and then to the house. Josephine went up to her room and lay on her bed. She pushed back the curtain and looked down at the harbor. She could almost she herself standing there, that last night, while Sparrow sailed off in his boats, sinking though they were into the water. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt them moisten with tears. "Why, Jack? Why?" Josephine whispered. 


	28. Partnership

Ch.28 Partnership Josephine woke with a start. She yawned and sat up. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked herself. She looked out her window. It was dusk outside and the last rays of the sun were slowly fading away. Josephine got up and went out into the hall where the pitcher of water was. She splashed some water on her face and then dried it with a towel. She yawned again and stretched. She walked, leisurely, back into her room and over to her bed. She gazed out her open window. Then realization flickered in her. "Wait a minute..." she whispered to herself. "I didn't open this window...and if I didn't then..." She whirled around.....and faced an empty room. Josephine sneaked over to her closet. She silently placed her hands on it. "HA!" she yelled as she pulled it open; but the closet was empty. She grimaced. "Imagining things again are we Josephine?" She turned around and jumped in shock. There was a man standing in her room. "My God!" she exclaimed. She grabbed her sword that was leaning on the wall next to her. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded. She drew her sword and pointed it at him. The man smiled and chuckled lowly. "A friend." His hand grasped her sword and flicked it away from him. "But how do I know you to be a friend?" Josephine asked suspiciously and she flicked it back towards him. "An enemy of my enemy is my friend. And I would assume the same goes for you," the man said, eyeing her sword. "But who is our common enemy?" Josephine asked. "Oh a certain, uh, Captain Jack Sparrow," the man said indifferently. "WHAT?" Josephine asked jumping again in shock. Then she regained her composure. "How do you know that I am your enemy's enemy? "A source, my source, on the Pearl that has been spying on Jack for months," the man said. "Who is?" Josephine prompted. "Cambury," the man said. Josephine stared at him in shock. Then she remembered—that one night when she had seen Cambury sneak away from the ship... Josephine rounded on the man. "Why are you his enemy?" The man looked at her. "He stole my boat, by treason, and left me to die on a cursed isle. Is that reason enough?" Josephine glared at him. "You're a pirate, and connected to Captain Sparrow—Both things I want to have nothing more to do with. Get out." "Even if I say that I have a way to get back at Captain Sparrow?" Josephine paused. "I might be interested. Let's hear it." "I plan to lure Jack onto that isle he left me on and humiliate him and take my ship back," the man said. "But why do you need me?" "You're the bait to lure him." "So let's say I'm interested. When does this happen?" "Well," the man started, "My ship comes in a fortnight, approximately. I'll leave word for you—by means of the window. When you get my word, you get anything you want and go down to the beach." Josephine looked at him and smiled knowingly. "After which, you send word to Jack by means of Cambury that you have 'kidnapped' me and are heading to such and such a place." The man smiled. "Precisely." Josephine shivered at that smile. She thought. "Very well, I'm in, AS LONG as I get my freedom after this charade is over." "Agreed. Now that we are 'partners,' what shall I call you?" the man inquired. "Miss Turner," Josephine relied. "And you?" "Captain Barbosa," Barbosa said with a straight face. He turned to leave out the window, then turned back. "Are you by chance related to the William Turner in this port?" Josephine looked surprised. "Well, yes, I am. He's my brother." "Ah. Just wondering," he replied. He slipped out the window and then disappeared into the street and the coming night. Josephine watched him go and then closed her window. "Till we meet again," Josephine muttered. She closed her curtains.  
That had gone much better than he'd hoped. And to think that Jack's girlfriend was a Turner! It was ironic and appropriate. Barbosa chuckled satisfactorily. The girl was naïve—but that was good. She would only be that more oblivious to his real intentions. Barbosa walked to the bar on his left. As he stepped inside the moon came out from behind a cloud. Barbosa looked up at it. "Wait a while, moon. Very soon we will show ourselves to Jack, and then..." He briefly touched his pistol. "...that will be the last you shed light on him." 


	29. Departure

Ch.29 Departure Josephine got back from another day around the town. She went up to her room and checked her window. She sighed exasperated at finding nothing there. Maybe 'Captain Barbosa' was just playing with her. "It's been over a week," she muttered aloud. "Over a week since what?" A voice asked. Josephine turned, startled. It was Elizabeth. "Since I arrived here," Josephine managed smoothly. "Ah. Do you regret coming here?" Elizabeth asked as she walked over and sat on the bed. "No." Josephine said. "It's been great to see Will again, and to meet you also, Elizabeth." "Do you plan to stay?" Elizabeth asked. "Possibly," Josephine said. No, she thought. "It's been wonderful having another woman around; you should consider it," Elizabeth said. "Oh, I am," Josephine said. Her stomach churned guiltily. She didn't like lying. "Well, I came up to call you to dinner," Elizabeth said. She stood up. "I'll be down in a few minutes," Josephine said. "OK," Elizabeth said. She turned and left through the door. Josephine took one last look out the window and then followed Elizabeth down.  
The food was delicious. Josephine finished her meal and Will finished his story. Everyone laughed. Will began a new story. "Once there was an man and a woman living in a house. Now the they had a son. His name was Matthias. One day while walking in the woods the mother found a baby, that was quite ugly. The son and father urged the mother to cast it away, but the mother fell in love with it and nursed it. She named it Cheno. The boys grew up side by side—with the Matthias always trying to get ahead of the Cheno is some way or another. He treated him very badly...." Josephine tuned out of the story. She remembered it from childhood. An angel saw it fit to play a joke on Matthias. The angel switched the souls of the two boys into the other's body. Matthias was treated horribly and was made fun of. He learned his lesson, and the angel gave him his body back, but Cheno's soul was put back into a body identical to Matthias's. This, therefore, always reminded Matthias about how he had treated his brother. It was a simple and amusing story. Will finished the story and everyone paused and reflected on the moral. Governor Swann broke the silence. "Josephine, why don't you tell a story?" "Yes, yes!" Everyone else chorused. "I don't know any..." Josephine started. "Everyone has at least one good story," Governor Swann said. "Well, all right," Josephine said. She thought. "There once was a young girl who lived with her parents in a nice house. One night, robbers came to her house. They murdered her parents and stole all the valuables. The girl, Lanae, escaped. She left the town hurriedly and moved to the next town. There she caught wind of the robber. She confronted him, upon locating him. He, instead of killing her, found her a worthy adversary, and instead took her with him by force. He kept her with his band while he raided more villages. She learned the ropes, and also learned how to escape. Then, the robber had her come on the job to be a distraction. She almost got caught by the town soldiers because of the robber's betrayal. She escaped however, and then confronted the robber. He abandoned her in the middle of nowhere, though he liked her, because he couldn't let his men see him 'soft'. Lanae found shelter with compassionate people in a village nearby. While walking through the village one day, she met up with a man who said he was a soldier and an enemy of the robber. They arranged a trap for the robber by using Lanae as bait. Then the robber came, and the soldier humiliated him and left him stranded in the middle of nowhere. The girl never heard from soldier or robber again and went on to live a perfectly normal life." No spoke after she finished. Josephine got uncomfortable with the silence. "Excuse me," she said. She got up from the table and went to her room. She lay down on her bed and looked out her window. It was nearly dark. Something was digging into her back. She sat up and felt around the bed. Something round, and cold was there. She picked it up. It was a rock. On the surface of the rockface, was scratched letters that read N-O-W. NOW. Josephine looked over at her window. It was cracked open just slightly; It hadn't been open before she went down. She hid the rock in a trunk and found a role of cloth. She stuffed clothes, hair things, etc, into it and then hid it. She waited till everyone else had gone to bed, and then went down to the kitchen to grab some food. She went upstairs, grabbed her clothes, and looked around her room. She eyed her sword, and grabbed it. "Now, all ready—just one last thing to do," She said. She got out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Dear Will," she began...  
Josephine walked softly down the stairs and out the door. Then she walked down to the harbor. She walked down onto the beach and waited. She drew her sword and idly looked at it. She heard steps behind her and she turned. She pointed her sword at a figure hidden in the shadows. "Miss Turner," the man said. Josephine put away her sword. "Captain Barbosa." "Shall we go?" he asked smiling. Josephine shivered again at the smile. It was like a smile of the dead. Josephine shook off her premonition and lifted her head. "I wait for you," she said. Barbosa turned and walked away followed by Josephine. They disappeared into the dark. 


	30. The Letter

Ch.30 The Letter

BANG! BANG! Went her dream. Blood and screaming and pain. Her parents lying on the floor...

Josephine woke with a scream. She gasped and caught her breath. She looked around her. Her cabin was the best on the ship; her revenge as sweet as it could get, but her dreams were the worst in the world.

Josephine leaned back. A couple minutes later, after failing to fall asleep again, she sighed and got up. She dressed herself and brushed through her amber hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror in the cabin.

She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Which in reality," she thought wryly, "I have."

_I am not afraid of my dreams_, she thought. _Yet, from them I get this sense of danger still ahead._

"Stop being silly, Josephine," she told herself, "He killed your parents; he destroyed your life. He deserves what he is about to get."

She brushed her hand against the mirror, and then put it face down on the table. She walked up on deck and was greeted by the pre-dawn wind. It rustled her dress and blew her hair into her face. She raised her hand and put her hair behind her ear. She walked up to the stern of the ship, and sat there with her eyes glued to the horizon. The sun began to peek up and the ocean reflected its pink and orange light.

Abruptly, she felt cold as if a shadow had fallen on her. She turned and saw Barbosa standing just a little ways behind her.

"Good Morning, Miss Turner."

"And to you, Captain Barbosa," Josephine greeted him without a smile.

"Why up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Josephine replied indifferently turning her gaze back to the rising sun.

"Ah," he replied, "That happens to the lot of us once in a while."

"Indeed it does," Josephine replied.

Will awoke early the following morning and went to his shop, wanting to get a good start on his work for the day. He placed a bent sword in the furnace and watched till it glowed crocus yellow...

Elizabeth woke about mid-morning. She got up, bathed, got dressed, and ate breakfast.

"I still haven't seen Josephine today," She said. "I'll go get her up."

She walked up the stairs to Josephine's room and knocked on the door.

"Josephine?" she called as she pushed open the door.

"O...my ..." she said at the sight that greeted her eyes. The room was a mess- the trunks were thrown open, and had clothes sticking out randomly. Elizabeth's eyes went over to the bed. It was neat and untouched, and on top of it was....something... she couldn't quite see it.

Elizabeth walked over and picked it up. It was a note from Josephine. Elizabeth opened it and read. "O God," she said, her eyes frantic. She turned and hurried out of the room. She had to tell Will.

Will sighed. He had just finished his repair work. He stoked the fire to get it hotter. He heard someone open the shop door.

With his back turned he called, "If you have work, put it over there," he said pointing vaguely with his hand at a corner of the shop. "I'll get to it as soon as possible."

He turned and caught sight of Elizabeth, just standing there and looking sorrowfully at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She didn't reply.

He caught her in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked more gently.

Elizabeth looked at him and then pushed a paper into his hand.

He took it and opened it. He read:

"Dear Will,

Please don't worry about me. I have gone, probably for good, though I regret not being able to see you again. But it's better if I don't come back. None of my leaving is your fault, so please don't blame yourself. I left because of an opportunity. I have a chance for revenge on Jack for what he did to me, and I plan to use it. I am traveling with a man who calls himself 'Captain Barbosa.' He is my partner in this quest, but I don't entirely trust him. I am on my guard. Don't come looking for me, please; I can help myself. Look after Elizabeth; you two are a beautiful couple. Farewell.

Josephine"


	31. Tortuga

Ch.31 Tortuga

Gradually, all the crew on the ship began to wake up and then they came out on deck.

Barbosa addressed them. "Set a course for Tortuga—a slow course, not more than a couple knots. We don't need to arrive until this evening."

"Aye, sir," they chorused and then got to work.

Josephine, still sitting in the stern, watching this from above. Barbosa turned and noticed her still up there.

"Oh, Miss Turner," he called. He walked up the stairs to the stern.

Josephine swung herself around. "Yes, Captain?"

"How would you like to go ashore to Tortuga this evening?"

"Why?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"The final elements of the plan are coming in tonight."  
"Like?" Josephine inquired.

"Spies who give letters to enemies."

"Oh. Sure. It will be 'fun'," Josephine said. She smiled wryly.

"Agreed," Barbosa said. He turned and walked back down the stairs.

Josephine watched him go. She shuddered. _I feel like I just made a deal with the devil._

Will boarded the ship cautiously. A tall burly ma wearing a sailor's outfit confronted him.

"Err...hi," Will said. He took money out of his pocket and held it in front of the man, just out of his reach. "Passage to Tortuga?"

The man leaned over and inspected the money. "Done," he said. He took the money and walked away.

Will breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone easier than he'd hoped.

He sat down and leaned his back against the starboard side of the ship. He and Elizabeth had discussed this, and they had both agreed that he should go...and warn Jack.

If Josephine was with Barbosa, not only was Jack in danger, but Josephine was in danger. He wasn't going to let anything take his sister away from him...again.

"Release the sails! Draw up the anchor!" the burly sailor shouted.

Men hurriedly scurried about the ship fulfilling the orders.

Will stood up and watched as Port Royal shrank into the distance. Soon it wasn't visible at all.

Meanwhile Jack and his crew had just left Isla de Muerta...

Jack watched up from the crow's nest as his men transported the gold and money below deck. He grabbed a rope and slowly slid down it onto the deck.

The men paused what they were doing and stood at attention.

Jack looked around and stroked his mustache. He looked questioningly at the crew."How would you all like to go to Tortuga?" he asked them. "Get the rest of the gold below, raise anchor, and let's go!"

The men let up a cheer.

Josephine inserted one last pin into her hair.

A knock sounded at the door. She stood up hurriedly. She pulled one last time at her corset and then slipped on her scarlet dress.

The knock sounded again.

Josephine checked herself in the mirror. She slid two up her daggers into their sheaves up her dress sleeves.

"Yes," she called.

The door opened, and Barbosa stepped through.

Josephine turned around.

Barbosa smiled again, and Josephine shivered.

"Shall we go?" he asked and held out his arm.

Josephine, grimacing slightly, took it and he led her up to the deck. He helped her into the boat, then got in himself and started rowing...

Several minutes later, they arrived on shore. Barbosa helped her out of the boat, then tied it down on the dock. Then he walked into the town, and Josephine followed him.

Will turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The burly sailor was standing behind him.

"There," he pointed vaguely eastward. "5 minutes."

Will nodded. "Thank you," he replied. He turned and looked as the cove of Tortuga came into view. "Jack, please be there," he whispered.

"Okay, men, we're here. Take the night off...and spend your money wisely," Jack said. The men chuckled appreciatively.

"Drop and anchor and lower the boats!" Jack shouted.

Jack went down to his cabin, gathered some gold and a gun. He turned to leave, but then turned back and opened a secret compartment in his dresser. He reached in and took out the medallion. He brushed the dust off it and fingered it. Then he silently put it back. He turned and left the office without a backward glance.

Little did he know that a shadow had been watching his every move...

Barbosa walked slowly into town, and turned left. He walked down the street until he reached a bar. He walked inside, followed by Josephine.

Immediately, a sound of breaking glass and fighting greeted their ears.

Barbosa raised an eyebrow and surveyed the scene before heading to an unoccupied corner of the room. He and Josephine sat down and they waited.

About five minutes later, a man walked into the bar, a man Josephine recognized from on board the pearl.

The man looked around and spotted Barbosa in the corner. He walked over.

"Cambury," Barbosa greeted him.

"Aye," he replied.

Josephine felt rather than saw the questioning gaze Cambury turned on her.

Barbosa caught it too. "Miss Turner is in an alliance with us." He smiled, thinking of the irony of it all. "You are free to speak in front of her."

Cambury nodded. "You have the letter for me? I can slip in into his cabin or something?"

"Aye," Barbosa said. He reached inside his doublet and pulled out a letter. "Don't let him know you put it there. Now, do you have the...thing?" Barbosa asked with a quick look at Josephine.

"No, sir, but I do know where it is. I thought it would be good if he thought..." Cambury started.

"Next time let me do the thinking," Barbosa said. "Although, now he will think he has something to bargain with, which he doesn't. Be watchful, Cambury, and see if you can take it before he comes on the island."

"Aye," Cambury replied.

Josephine sat bolt upright and then shrank down in her seat. Someone had just walked in the door. "It's Jack!" she hissed.

Barbosa looked over slowly. "So it is," he agreed. "Time to go." He stood up and walked towards the back door and then out followed by Josephine. Cambury had disappeared.

Josephine and Barbosa walked back to the dock and got in the boat. Barbosa rowed the boat back to the ship. They climbed back into the ship. Josephine started walking down the stairs to her cabin and then turned on an impulse. She looked at Barbosa and then jumped, startled. Barbosa was a skeleton.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again, and the image was gone. She stood there for a second, confused, before starting down the stairs again.

_Weird_, she thought to herself.


	32. Will and Jack

Ch.32 Will and Jack

Will got out of the rowboat and onto the dock with urgency. The sailor in the rowboat began rowing back to the ship.

Will walked down the dock to the mainland without a backward glance. He thought about Josephine. Then a thought struck him—it was his fault! He had told her a messed up story, so she didn't know the truth, placing herself in mortal danger. He groaned. Having now arrived at the bar, he paused. _Jack, please be here,_ he thought. He stepped through the doors...

Jack jumped out of the packed rowboat and onto the dock. He leisurely strolled through the town, and eventually arrived at the bar. He walked inside and went up to the bar. He slammed some money down on the table, and was immediately served with the house brew. Taking a deep breath, he downed the entire thing in one gulp. His glass was immediately refilled. This he took and went over to a table in the corner.

A few minutes, later, his men started coming in. Cambury, also came in a few minutes after everyone else and sat down by Jack.

"Enjoying yourself?" Cambury asked.

Jack nodded and then took up his glass again, this time finishing it. He set it down on the table with a bang. "Wonderful stuff. Must have some more." Leaving his hat by Cambury, he walked up and got another drink and then returned to the table. By now his men had come to the table. Jack sat down and nursed his rum. He drank part of it and then set the glass down. He heard to bar door open and turned to look who had come in. He sat up straight.

"Will!" Jack called and waved.

Will saw him. "Jack, Thank God you're here!"

"My God, Will! What are you doing here? I've got so much to tell you, i..." He trailed off at the look on Will's face.

The look was enough to make a drunken man sober, which is what happened to Jack.

Cambury slipped out of the room.

Jack, pushing aside his drink, stood up and walked towards Will. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" concern evident in his voice.

Will shook his head and sat down, his face lined with wrinkles of age that shouldn't be there. Will opened his mouth speak.

"It's Josephine," Will said.

"Josephine? Who's Josephine?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Josephine, my sister, she's been kidnapped!" Will said, raising his voice in irritation.

"You have a sister?" Jack asked.

"You--," Will trailed off. Then it dawned on him. Jack didn't know her as Josephine.

"What if I were to say, Jaclyn Madelin?" Will said, more of a statement than a question.

The color drained out of Jack's face. "No," he whispered.

Will, noticing this looked at him differently. "You liked her?"

Jack, now in a squatting position, said softly, "I loved her."

Will swallowed. "Oh God," he said. "That makes this even harder."

"When was she kidnapped?" Jack asked, his face full of dread.

"Not kidnapped, but more went willing and unaware, yesterday evening. The who will kill you more than the when."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Barbosa," Will said.

Jack looked up shocked, then his face drifted into a grimace. "I knew, somehow."

"The why will kill you more than the who."

Jack closed his eyes, then opened them. "Why?"

"Can't you guess?" Will asked, looking even sadder.

Jack shook his head, then stopped as realization dawned on him. "To get revenge on me," Jack said slowly. "How do you know?"

"I got a letter from her."

"How do you know it wasn't Barbosa?"

"It wasn't."

"I don't believe you."

"You should."

"Well, I don't."

Jack walked over to the table and picked up his hat. He put it on top of his head and then turned to leave, when he noticed a white sheet of paper sitting right where his hat had been siting.

He picked it up and read:

"Hello Jack.

Having fun on my ship? Well, trust me your time on it is short-lived, especially now. I know something that might interest you. I have on my ship, right now, a young woman. Her name is Josephine Turner. Sound familiar? It should. I am taking her, Jack, and going to Isla de Muerta, and I'm going to kill her, unless, you show up within three days of getting this letter. If you don't, I send her down the same way I sent down her father—tied to a canon. Ironic isn't it? I hope, for her sake, you get this. See you soon.

Barbosa,

Captain of the Black Pearl"

Jack after reading it, scrunched it together in his hands, then tore it in half. He looked over at Will.

"Let's go," he said to him.

"Where?" Will asked.

"To get Josephine," Jack replied.


	33. Arrivals

Ch.33 De ja vou

The next couple days passed quickly for Josephine, then they couldn't go slow enough.

The third morning after leaving Tortuga, Josephine awoke and rose to find the ship surrounded by a thick fog in which the remains of ships appeared like ghosts and then disappeared just as quickly. Her uneasiness about the whole voyage increased dramatically.

She jumped as Barbosa walked up beside her.

He chuckled low in his throat. "Scared, Miss Turner?"

Josephine glanced over at Barbosa. "Startled, more, Captain Barbosa," she replied.

Josephine glanced to the front of the ship. She looked strangely at the front. She walked to the stern of the ship.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he accompanied her.

Josephine peered around the figurehead into the fog. "I thought I saw something."

"Ah, that would be the Isla de Muerta, Miss Turner," Barbosa said. As he spoke, the fog parted and revealed an oddly shaped island.

Josephine withheld a gasp. She heard of that island...many times...from her father. Somehow, she kept a straight face.

"Welcome, to your destiny Miss Turner," Barbosa whispered, smiling. He then imperceptibly walked away.

Josephine turned as he went. "You knew my father?" Though phrased as a question, it was more like a statement.

Barbosa turned. "Now where would you get that idea Miss Turner?" He smiled.

Josephine remained silent.

Barbosa turned and walked down to his cabin.

"You did know him," Josephine whispered as she turned back to the stern. "I know you did."

The ship drew into a cove and Josephine heard as the crew weighed anchor so as to stop the ship.

As the size of the island increased, Josephine felt her anxiety increase. She stood still in the stern, watching and waiting. She glanced around before heading below, once more, to her cabin.

What she didn't know was that a pair of knowing eyes watched her as she went down.

"Jack, can't this thing go any faster?" Will asked for the thousandth time, peering through the fog surrounding the _Pearl._

Jack sighed. "For the LAST BLOODY TIME, it's a SHIP! And no, we're at maximum speed."

Will obviously didn't hear the irritation in Jack's voice. "There probably already there."

"Well, we will be soon," Jack said. "I pray," he added under his breath.

"Captain! Come look!" Holmes yelled from up in the crow's nest.

Jack looked up. He walked over to the net ladder and climbed up to Holmes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There. What is that?" Holmes asked.

Jack took out his telescope and took a long look. He closed it, looking grim.

"What is it?" Holmes repeated.

"A ship," Jack replied. "With a pirate flag." He climbed down to Will, who was waiting below.

"Well?" Will asked.

Jack smiled grimly. "It's de ja vu, Will, de ja vu."

Jack walked away. Then he added so only he could hear, "But this time, I have no leverage...but myself."


	34. Take Her Place

Ch.34 Take her Place

Barbosa leaned against the great mound of treasure in the middle of the cave and smiled smugly at Josephine.

Perturbed, Josephine scowled. "There's no need to get cocky, Barbosa. You're too confident; our plan could fall through in a heartbeat."

"Oh, but, unlike you, Miss Cynical, I prefer to be positive."

"There's nothing to be positive about, Captain. Nothing has happened; we don't even know if he's comi..."

"Captain Barbosa!" A pirate ran into the cave. "He's here, Captain. And arming himself from the look of it."

"Good! Good! Very good." Barbosa replied. He turned to Josephine. "So. He's coming. Are YOU ready?"

Josephine looked at him nonchalantly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Barbosa shrugged and then stood up. "Shall we position ourselves?"

Josephine rolled her eyes and climbed to the top of the treasure mound up to the chest. Barbosa followed her.

He took Josephine's hand and placed it on the gold medallions.

"Take one," he whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she replied.

"Call it a gift," he said.

She reached down and let her fingers drift across the pile. She grasped one and picked it up.

Barbosa took the knife out of the chest and placed the flat of the blade against her hand, next to the coin.

Josephine looked at him. "And what are you doing?"

"Preparing myself."

"Ah, well, could your preparations not include me?"

Barbosa smiled. "Of course...Miss Turner."

Cambury sneaked into the Captain's cabin. He looked around to make sure no one was coming. He walked over to the wall, and knocked on it. Hearing a hollow spot, Cambury picked out the wooden board with his knife. He then reached inside and pulled out a small box. He opened it and then took out the medallion inside and placed it in his pocket. He then replaced the box and wooden board and then placed some dust in the cracks between the board and the wall.

He stood back, satisfied. You wouldn't even know it was there, much less that someone had opened it. He sneaked out of the cabin and up onto deck.

He smiled briefly growing darkness. Barbosa would be pleased.

Jack climbed out of the boat onto the solid rock of the cave. Will climbed out after him, followed by Cambury and the other pirates who had come ashore.

Jack quietly walked into the cave and peeked inside.

He turned back at once with a pale face. "**(exclamation of frustration)"**

Will looked at him. "What? What is it?"

"He's going to kill her."

"WHAT?!"

"Will, just trust me. Stay here. I can handle this."

Barbosa lifted the knife about his head. "Long have I waited for this day."

Josephine turned. "What day?"

"Revenge-on-Jack day."

"Oh."

With a sudden boom Barbosa began the blood ritual. "9 years ago, we came upon this chest. And for those 9 years, we suffered from starvation and yet couldn't dye. But now it is time to end our pain...so we will wait till all those who took the coins are present. But in the meantime, let's have some sport. I have a fair, young maiden here, fresh, whose legs have not yet been spread..."

"That's enough, Barbosa."

"Oh. Jack. How kind of you to drop in. Well, if you won't let us have our fun, we could end her pain now wouldn't you say?" Barbosa made an aggressive movement and abruptly lifted the knife to Josephine's throat. He pressed the flat of his blade against it.

"I feel the life, flowing here. I assume you could see it. Wouldn't be a shame waste that life?"

Jack moved towards the mound and Barbosa prepared to slice.

Jack froze. "What do you want, Barbosa?" He swallowed.

Will appeared behind Jack. "Gods," he whispered.

Barbosa smiled. "Why ask, Jack... because you know what I want," Barbosa finished. He lifted his arm as if to cut Josephine's throat.

Not for the first time on this trip, Josephine felt uncertain; she also felt fear.

She tightened her throat and her body, and felt Barbosa tighten his grip on her in return.

"Jack!" Will said.

"NO!" Jack cried and moved as if to stop him.

Pistols from the enemy pirates turned towards him as a response.

He raised his hands. "Don't kill her, Barbosa."

"Why?"

"Jack do something," Will whispered urgently.

"I'll take her place," Jack said loudly.

Barbosa lowered his knife. "Really now."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Josephine goes free."

Barbosa looked at Jack. "Agreed."

The enemy pirates surrounded Jack and Will and the other pirates.

"Take Jack and Will to separate cells. Put the others somewhere else," Barbosa ordered.

"But I thought..."Jack started.

"You thought nothing, Jack. We'll save you for tomorrow so we can have some fun tonight."

Jack stopped and looked at Josephine.

"Josephine...I'm.." Jack started.

"Sorry?" she responded. "I appreciate the sincerity, however late it was. But tell me Jack, are you just slow or is your name short for jackass?"

"What?" he asked incrediously. "I just gave my life for you."

"A bit late also. You never would have had to, I remind you, if you hadn't stranded me in the first place."

"But.." Jack started.

Barbosa signaled his men to move the prisoners on.

Once Will and Jack were out of sight, Barbosa released Josephine.

He threw the knife into the chest and closed the lid.

"Everything goes according to plan."

"You could have warned me, Barbosa."

"Why? Then Jack wouldn't have bought it."

"He still probably didn't anyway."

"Ms. Cynical again, I see."

"There are worse things than cynics."

Barbosa nodded. "Maybe your right." He bowed and then walked out of the cave with a smirk growing on his face.


	35. Turn About

Ch.35 Turn About

A/N: And this chapter is dedicated to my Driver's Ed teacher. (We just "learned" about turn abouts)

Josephine went over to her 'quarters' in the cave, and tried to lay down and put her mind at rest. "Still," she thought as she yawned, " there's something not quite right about this. I should be happy," she reflected. "But I'm not."

"I'll go talk to Barbosa to get this thing straightened out," she decided.

She got up and left her room and walked to the assembly cave area.

Barbosa looked up at Cambury. "Has she gone to sleep yet?"

Cambury looked up from the fire. "She went to her room half and hour ago."

Barbosa looked satisfied with that. "That's fine. Ok. I'm going to review the plan for tomorrow…"

Josephine walked slowly and arrived at the hall to the assembly cave. She heard the pirates talking and muttering. She was about to enter the hall, when the words 'kill'

'tomorrow' and 'medallion' drifted out of the blur of voices and reached her ears. She quickly stepped behind the wall and listened.

"Tomorrow," Barbosa began, "Jack will die."

Josephine's heart jumped.

"As will Will…"

Josephine stifled a gasp.

"And Ms. Cynical will just DIE watching them…."

Josphine froze.

"After I kill Jack and Will, and return the medallion to the chest, Josephine's as good as dead too, because we have no more use for her…"

Josephine's breath caught in her throat, and she crept slowly away from the hall. She burst into the treasure cave gasping.

"I should have known," she muttered, groaning. "What to do?" she whispered. "I could turn this about…but not by myself….Will." Without a moments hesitation she ventured down to the cell of her brother.

"Will! Will!" she called hurriedly.

"Josephine!" Will exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're all right!" he started. Then he exploded. "WHAT in the world are you DOING!? I mean, if you're going to betray me, well, fine…but…"

"SHHhhhh!" Josephine said. "Look I know, I just….nevermind. I don't have to justify myself to you."

"Well, actually…"

"Shut up, will. You always have to have the last word, don't you? Don't you realize that this is an emergency?"

"how so?"

"I just overheard Barbosa talking to his men. They're going to kill you, and after that, kill me. I need your help."

"Oh. So now that your life is in danger, THEN you'll help us. I see. I never thought that you were that selfish Josephine…"

"Will, I'm not doing it for me! I'm doing it for you. Now that I'm in all this, I've realized I don't really want to kill Jack, and I don't want to hurt you either."

"Then why did you continue this Josephine? Why did you play along?"

" I had to; if Barbosa suspected treason, he would have killed me."

"Actually I bet he would have kept you as bait, THEN killed you. So your really not in a worse spot. But you would've arrived there more honorably, and in a position that I might help you."

"Will, please. I don't want to hurt Jack…or get revenge… because I've realized that…"

"That what?" Will asked.

"I love him," Josephine whispered. And as soon as the words left her, she knew they were true.

Will sighed.

"Josephine, I'll help you," Will replied, "But, this can't be for your own means."

"Why would it? I could easily save my own skin just by getting out of here."

Will nodded. She had a point.

"Now, what should I do? I mean I could go and kill…"

"Josephine."

"…Barbosa now, and that would be the…."

"Josephine."

"…end of the problems, right? But, he could be expecting…"

"Josephine!"

Josephine looked up.

Will stared at her. " You can't kill him Josephine."

"What?! Why? How.."

"Josephine, look at me." He handed her his bottle of water that was in the cell.

"Drink this, and step out into the moonlight."

Josephine did as she was bid. She felt the water move inside of her, but then it just …fell through her…_how…_

Will watched in silence.

Josephine came back over. "How…"

Will stopped her with his hand. " The medallion."

Josephine stared at him. "What medalli….oh." She took a chain from around her neck and tugged it off.

"How does it do it?"

"Josephine, you know when I told you the story of the pirates of the caribbean?"  
"yes. What does that have to do with this?"

"I didn't tell you the entire story."

"Oh."

"You see this medallion makes however holds it immortal. But the side effect is, starvation, and pain. You can't die, but you live with enough pain that you want to. The only way to get rid of the immortality, is to return the blood."

"By?"

"You slit your hand and smear the blood over the medallion and return it to the chest."

"So why can't I kill Barbosa?"

"The same reason right now, why you can't kill Jack."

"Oh. But jack doesn't have a medallion. Cambury stole it, under Barbosa's orders. And I saw him return it to the chest."

"interesting. But they can't kill Jack till they take his blood."

"So they can't kill me until they have my blood."

"Exactly." Will paused. " Do you know what you need to do?"

"Yes. I do. Leave everything to me."

"We're all going to die."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Will."

"Anytime, Josephine."

Josephine walked away. She turned around. "Will, pass the word onto Jack for me?"

Will nodded.

Josephine walked away and then crept into the treasure cave. She walked up the treasure mound to the chest in the center of the cave.

She slid open the lid and gazed at the medallions. She looked at the medallion in her hand. She slowly took out the knife out of the chest and slit her hand. She winced.

She closed her hand around the medallion and then dropped it into the chest. Then she grabbed a different medallion.

She laid the knife in the chest and slowly closed the lid. Then she quietly stole away to Jack's ship, _The Pearl_.


	36. Sacrifice

Ch.36 Sacrifice

Barbosa awoke early in the morning. "Ah," he sighed, "I can smell the sweetness of revenge in the air."

Barbosa walked out into the treasure cave. He looked longingly at the chest on the top off the mound. "Soon," he murmured. "Soon."

Josephine yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She sat, up quickly, startled, upon seeing Barbosa sitting quietly in her room.

He glanced up at her. "Come with me."

Josephine slid onto the edge of her bed. "Why?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "The coin you borrowed, needs to be returned."

"I returned it last night." Josephine showed him her hand. "Look."

Barbosa turned around. Josephine kept her fear from showing. This had to work.

"How did you know?"

"I've heard the story, Barbosa. I know about the curse. I figured, since Jack had a coin, that before you could kill him, all the coins must be returned."

Barbosa looked at her. "Very well." He grabbed her arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Josephine asked, starting to get a bit panicky.

"It's time to start the ceremony. Your presence is required."

He pushed Josephine through the doorway. "Have a nice death," he murmured.

"GET UP!"

Jack woke and glanced up, and gave his best evil glare. The effect was more like a millionaire who just got a botox injection.

The door rattled and then opened. A pirate walked inside, and Jack slowly rolled over to his knees and pulled himself up.

A enormous "GET GOING", accompanied by a tremendous kick, succeeding in making Jack stand all the way up.

Roughly, the pirate shoved Jack out the door.

Cambury drudged along the caves to Will's cell. He unlocked the door and then roughly shook Will awake.

Will opened his eyes, only to be sharply pulled up to his feet by his shirt collar.

_Ow, _Will inwardly groaned.

Cambury pushed him out the door and then lead him to the treasure cave.

Josephine looked up from her position against the wall as Will entered the cave. Cambury led Will over to her and left him there.

"Will, does Jack know?" Josephine asked him out of the corner of her mouth.

"No. We were taken out of our cells by different people," he answered in like form.

"CURSE CORTEZ AND HIS EXPANDING MONARCHIAL GOVERNMENT!" Josephine quietly exploded.

(A/N: Sorry I just learned about the expansion in my AP European class- had to throw that in there, heh, heh.)

"What?"

"Nothing. Except that now my plan may fall through."

"Oh."

The muttering in the cave abruptly stopped as Jack, hands bound, was led into the room. The pirate leading him led him up to the chest where Barbosa was waiting for him.

"Hello, Jacky. Having a good day?"

"Actually I…"

"That was a rhetorical question actually. Cause I really don't care if you were or weren't. Cause my day's gonna get better from this point on," Barbosa said as he held up the knife, "starting with this point." He pointed the knife at Jack.

Jack looked nonchalant. "It won't work Barbosa."

Barbosa smiled more broadly. "Yes, it will Jack. Because, while cambury was on your ship, he stole your medallion, and it has been returned to the chest like all the others."

Jack paled.

Barbosa grabbed Jack's left hand and sliced open his palm. Then he placed Jack's palm into the gold. Then he wrenched Jack's hand out of the gold.

"Now let me ponder how to kill you. I could do it with a sword, but I think a pistol is more appropriate, don't you, Jack?"

Jack looked at Barbosa. "What happened to your friend, Jack?"

Barbosa smiled. "Sadly Jack the monkey died a few months ago. You'll be joining him soon." Barbosa slowly took out his pistol, and aimed it at Jack.

Jack spoke. "I have your word that Josephine will be free?"

"Always, Jack. But I get to say when and where…and how."

Before Jack could clarify, Barbosa pulled the trigger.

Josephine gasped, the gun exploded, and Josephine could not tell if her gasp or the explosion echoed more loudly throughout the cave.


	37. Togetherness

Ch.37 Togetherness

Jack with surprise fell back away from the chest, but caught himself before he hit the stone. He looked down at his chest and…there was no blood. He stood up slowly, swaying.

Barbosa's smile of triumph turned into a confused frown before he exploded. "What in hell?" he whispered menacingly. "Who has not returned their blood to the chest??!" He pointed his pistol at Jack, and fired in rapid succession. "LOOK! He's still alive! Whose fault is this?!?!"

Josephine let out an imperceptible sigh of relief. _Thank heavens that worked, _she thought. She used the moment of confusion to obtain two swords, and hid them under her dress. Will followed suit.

There was some muttering in the crowd.

Josephine thought, _I have to get up to Jack. But how? _Then on a burst of inspiration, Josephine stepped forward. "It's my fault Barbosa." Boldly she walked up to the treasure mound. "I kept a piece of the treasure because I want to," she forced the words out, "kill Jack myself."

Barbosa looked at her suspiciously for a moment. Then he smiled, affably. "As you wish madam." He bowed comically and stepped back, to the laughter of his crew.

He handed her the knife.

Josephine took the coin out of her bodice, and laid it on her palm. She looking away from her palm, she sliced open her palm. Though it hurt, her face showed no pain. She looked up and gave Jack a message with her eyes, but got more from the expression on her face: determination.

Then, slowly, Josephine raised her palm and let the coin drop into the chest.

Grinning amusedly, Barbosa place the pistol into Josephine's uncut hand, and backed slowly out of range.

Even as he handed her the pistol, her other hand dropped the knife into the chest and hovered over the medallions.

Then with a final look at Barbosa, she raised the pistol towards Jack.

Then, she mouthed fake it, with as much contempt as she could for the benefit of the pirates holding Jack, and simultaneously squeezed the trigger.

His eyes widened, Jack fell back and as he did, Josephine tossed the pistol and sword toward him.

Acting as one, the pirates charged forward to kill the enemy and traitor in their midst. Josephine had just enough time and take out her sword and to grab a coin from the chest before the first wave of the onslaught reached her.

She thrust left and right, catching a few pirates by surprise. Then, drawing a dagger from her person, she twisted and stabbed a pirate while parrying a blow with her sword from another pirate. She grabbed the 1st pirate's sword and then using her leverage, twisted and stabbed both the 2nd and another pirate. They fell to the ground.

Then, from the back of the cave, Jack's pirates, who came ashore do to Josephine's late night visit, swarmed into the cave. Within moments, every enemy pirate was teamed against an allied pirate.

Josephine glanced over her shoulder only to see Jack heavily involved in a duel against 3 other pirates, with a fourth sneaking up on him. Josephine leaped to join the fray.

Jack caught the message from her. She was going to help him; she didn't hate him.

Jack watched as she slit her hand, returned it to the chest, and received the pistol from Barbosa. She aimed it at him, then slightly adjusted her angle to be just above Jack's right shoulder. She mouthed to him 'fake it' and he understood, just as she fired.

He fell back, and saw as she released the pistol and a sword in his direction before turning to defend herself against the oncoming pirates.

With his hands still bound, he managed to catch both weapons and simultanously stabbed and fired and the two pirates holding him. As they broke away from him to get out their weapons, Jack cut the rope that bound his hands before against stabbed and firing simultaneously at the two pirates. As one, they fell to the ground.

Jack turned in time to see three pirates rushing at him. He lept towards one and fired at another. One pirate went down. Then with the other two, he began an intense duel. The two pirates were to be joined by a third. Jack now was rapidly getting pushed back.

Then out of the corner of his vision he saw a person flying at him. He turned to fire, only to be surprised as the person flew into and stabbed a very murderous looking pirate who had been about to stab him. Jack finished turning, and saw Josephine, standing in a fight position with her sword through the pirate's stomach. With a thud, the pirate fell to the ground. Josephine pulled her sword free from the body, pulled back her hair and smiled at his amazement.

"Together?" she asked, looking towards the remaining three pirates.

"Together," he repeated warmly.

As one, they turned to meet the three pirates.


	38. Who's Revenge?

Ch.38 Who's revenge?

Barbosa looked on as his pirates eagerly charged to the chest. The girl was clever, no doubt, but cleverness alone couldn't save herself and her brother and Jack. Brute force was necessary.

Suddenly, from the entrance to the caves, poured brute force in the form of Jack's pirates from the Pearl.

Barbosa nimbly hid himself from view as he scanned to catch sight of Josephine or Jack. He quickly sneaked around the outside of the cave and gradually reached the other side of the cave. There he found both Josephine and Jack heavily involved in fighting three pirates.

He crept forward to observe.

Josephine stabbed the pirates through the stomach. He fell with a sickening thud to the floor. Simultaneously, another pirates thudded to the ground. Josephine turned to see Jack withdrawing his sword from the fallen pirate's body. Now, only one pirate remained.

Jack leap forward and engaged the pirate. Josephine looked around, trying to spot Will. Then she spotted him; he and Holmes were fighting off 4 pirates.

"Jack!" Josephine called.

Jack knocked the pirate to the ground and looked over at Josephine.

"I'm going to help Will, Ok?"

Jack nodded, and then drew his dagger.

Josephine turned to leave, when suddenly she was grabbed around the middle and a hand gagged her mouth.

Barbosa watched the action from the shadows. He saw Jack and Josephine each fell a pirate. Then he listened in.

"Jack!" Josephine called.

Jack knocked the pirate to the ground and looked over at Josephine.

"I'm going to help Will, Ok?"

Jack nodded, and then drew his dagger.

Barbosa perceived his chance and as Josephine turned, he ran forward and grabbed her.

Jack finished off the other pirate, and turned to see where Josephine went. He caught sight of her struggling in the grasp of Barbosa as he led her away to a side cave.

Jack's heart leap and he sprang forward to stop him.

Barbosa caught sight of Jack and turned, then he drew his dagger across Josephine's throat and released his hand on her mouth.

Jack froze.

Barbosa pulled Josephine towards the exit.

"HLemt mhe gnoh!" Josephine said through his hand.

"Not a chance, Josephine. You lost that chance when you switched sides."

Barbosa caught sight of Jack.

Quickly he spun around and placed his dagger at Josephine's throat. Then he removed his hand.

Josephine breathed hard. If she didn't think of something fast, both she and Jack could die.

Jack froze. Josephine's heart jumped in panic.

"Jack!" she called frantically.

He looked at her and made a move as if to advance.

Barbosa quickly raised his elbow and pushed the dagger's blade against the skin of Josephine's throat.

"If you come any closer Jack, I'll kill her."

Jack paled. "What do you want?"

"Make your crew lay down their arms."

Jack looked around. Then he looked at Josephine.

Suddenly, Josephine remembered something. "JACK, DON'T!" she cried out.

Startled, he stared at her. "What?" he whispered.

"It's not worth it, Jack!" She struggled as Barbosa tried to silence her. "Let me make my sacrifice to you!" She pulled against Barbosa's grasp.

Jack heard the secret message: _Trust me._ And he did. Implicitly.

He leapt forward. In response, Barbosa plunged his dagger through Josephine's middle. Then he let her go and she contracted and fell to the floor.

Josephine felt nothing as the blade went through her. More surprise more than anything. She felt herself being released and she, as if in slow motion, saw the floor approach.

Jack saw Josephine fall, and anger and horror sliced through him.

Josephine stopped her fall with her hands. She woke herself from her shock and grabbed the dagger handle. She looked up at Jack, who was still in motion, and looked at him. It was not a death look.

Jack saw her look and then he understood. He saw Josephine pull the dagger from her body and turn towards Barbosa who was a few steps away.

Jack made up the distance between him and Barbosa in a few seconds. Then, as one, Jack and Josephine stabbed down with their daggers.

Barbosa, shocked looked down. The blood started to creep through his clothes and then he slowly sagged and fell to the floor.

The fighting in the cave stopped as the enemy pirates realized their leader was dead. One by one, the pirates dropped their weapons, and then were quickly surrounded by the allied pirates.

Will came rushing forward from the mass and grabbed Josephine in a humoungous embrace. Then he set her down with his arms still around her.

"I guess the plan didn't fall through." He smiled and released her.

Jack walked to her side and put an arm around her waist.

Josephine glanced at Jack and smilingly looked back towards Will. "No, I guess it didn't."

Jack enclosed her with his other arm. "Nice to see you again…Jaclyn Madelin."

Josephine laughed softly. "Well, I didn't trust you, Jack. What do you expect?"

"Do you now?"

"Maybe."

"Why not?"

"Hmm…why do you think…pirate?"

"You're one too."

"That I am, sir." She laughed.

Then, ever so gently he kissed her on the lips.


	39. Misguided Meeting

Ch.39 Misguided Meeting

Josephine sat on her bed in the governor's house in Cape Royal. It had been almost a month since she had been rescued/ rescued Jack. She hadn't heard any word from him since.

Since she had arrived, she had been paid court to by Commodore Norrington, who had asked no questions about her strange arrival, disappearance, and then reappearance. The times Commodore Norrington came to visit made her all the more painfully aware of Jack's absence.

She knew he couldn't visit. He would be caught. But he could write her- using some false name, of course.

As if on cue, the housemaid entered. "A letter for you, miss."

"Thank you," Josephine said. She reached forward for the letter.

The maid gave it to her and left.

She slowly opened the letter, and glanced at the first line.

_My dearest Jaclyn Madelin,_ it began. Josephine smiled. _I hope you are well. _

Josephine skipped down to the bottom. She read, _All my love, Jack Sparrow._

Then she started at the top and read every line, savoring it.

The gist of the letter was that he missed and he loved and he was going to come see her. He would meet her at Will's shop in two days, at eleven o'clock in the morning.

Josephine, though happy to have heard from him, sighed in dismay. It was dangerous for him to come here. It was dangerous for him to write, and he didn't use an alias. Josephine let her gaze drift across the letter, and noticed a PS at the bottom. She read it and smiled. _Will you marry me?_

The letter arrived early in the morning. Out of curiosity, the governor picked it up.

It was addressed to Josephine, and it was from a man.

_Now who would know where to send her letters?_ Governor Swann wondered.

He looked hastily around him before opening the letter.

He read the contents. Then quietly, he obtained an envelope and began copying the information on the first envelope to the second, and then sealed the message inside the first envelope. He had a maid take the letter up to Josephine's room.

Then, he sent a message to the Commodore.

The next two days couldn't pass fast enough. Finally, the day arrived that she was to meet Jack in Will's shop. She got ready at a leisurely pace, to be ready to leave by ten in the morning to meet him by eleven.

When ten, came she exited the house and began to stroll down to Will's shop.

Jack had arrived in the cove the night before, and in the morning he had rowed ashore. His crew were going to meet him later that evening.

The boat ran aground, and Jack jumped out and stowed the boat in the bushes.

He then hid till early morning, and then he began disguising himself. He put on a colonial hat and garb, and hid his hair underneath the hair. (a/n: and took off his eyeliner!! LoL!)

At ten, he walked up to the shop, and was there by 10:30. He went inside and closed the door. He walked to the hearth and then took off his hat. He set the hat down, and then turned around to wait for Josephine. Then jack jumped: A gun was pointed at his face.

Josephine reached the shop about 15 minutes early. As she walked to the door, is started to open. Josephine, suspecting a trick, hurried across the street and hid herself in the shop opposite Will's. Then, she "browsed the merchandise by the window that looked out onto the street.

She saw Commodore Norrington come out of the shop. He turned and gestured to two other soldiers as they walked through the door holding a civilian prisoner.

Josephine looked at the man. _It's Jack_, she realized. How could this happen? No one knew…but someone must have…or else…

She watched helplessly as the soldiers dragged Jack away to the prison.


	40. Broken Heart

Ch.40 Broken heart

The governor's house received a notice from the fort. "On this day, July 15th, Jack Sparrow, a known pirate and buccaneer, shall be hung by the neck in the commons at 1300 hours."

So at 1230 hours, the Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Will, and Josephine all left the mansion and went to the fort. They arrived at 1245 hours, as were placed at the back of the commons.

Josephine's heart beat very fast. She glanced idly at her hand, and noticed the most recent cutting for the blood ritual had almost healed. It had been a long time since she'd seen Jack.

Promptly at 1:00, the soldiers led Jack into the commons. A hush fell over the crowd. Jack was led up to stand and the noose was hung around his neck. As his crimes were read, Jack's eyes roamed the crowd. In the back, he spotted Josephine. When her eyes found his, he gave her a small smile.

Josephine saw his smile, and her heart broke. But still, she gave him a small smile in return.

Then, they dropped him. Josephine turned her head away; she couldn't bear to watch. Hearing the crowd, groaning and responding to the scene itself was too much for her. She started to feel dizzy and she couldn't breathe. She felt her body falling right before she blacked out.

Josephine woke to find herself lying in Will's arms. Slowly she turned her head toward the stand. She saw Jack's body hanging limply from the cord around his neck.

She hyperventilated and turned into Will's arms. She cried silent tears, and Will also quietly wept with her.

_His friend, _

_her lover, _

_gone forever, _

_never ever_

_to return._

Fin


	41. Robber's Wrath

Ch.40 (continued) Robber's wrath

A/N: Sorry guys- but I wanted to be evil and make you think I ended the story that way- but this is the real ending!

Josephine was like a ghost when she and the rest of the governor's party got home. She ate nothing the rest of the day, and stayed, secluded, up in her room. When Will came to say goodnight, she was still sitting at the window and looking out at the sea—the way he'd left her when they had gotten home.

Will came and sat down on the bed. "Josephine…" He turned Josephine's face towards him.

Josephine shook herself free of him, and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Josephine you have to get over it."

"Leave me alone Will."

"I don't want you to be forever alone in your grief Josephine. You have to let it go or the rest of your life will be a shadow of what it could be."

"I am a shadow. I want to be alone forever because there is no one else! One stole my heart and he keeps it with him…in death." The last two words trembled as they came out of her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Josephine I don't want you to be alone."

"I want to be alone! I don't care! I will be an old maid—so be it."

Will sighed in regret and got up from the bed. He turned as he entered the doorway. "Josephine, he wasn't just yours; you weren't the only one who knew him. I," he stifled a sob, "feel the pain also. He was my friend."

"You have your love!" Josephine cried out. "You can never feel what I feel! She will be there, Will, when you get home from work, when you walk around the town—I do not have that. For me, it will never be."

Will looked at her compassionately. "Josephine, …I will also be there… if you need me."

Josephine looked up at him and gave a sad smile. She got up from the bed and hugged him in the doorway. "You're a good brother, Will. Thank you for that," she murmured in Will's ear. She released him and watched as he walked down the stairs.

The soldiers in the commons took down Jack's limp body, and took him to the side of the balcony. Then, they threw his body over the side.

They watched as his body fell, and hit the water with a loud splash. They watched his body float for a minute and then it gradually sank as the water filled his lungs.

Jack's eyes flew open as he hit the water. He floated for a while to not draw attention to himself then he slowly sank underwater and propelled himself away from the wall. He swam for a bit, then surfaced.

He rose out of the water and smiled, fingering the Aztec medallion at his neck. He swam the rest of the way to the beach and then hid himself in the underbrush. Taking out a mirror, he shaped his beard into a neat goatee and cut of the majority of his hair using his knife. Having altered his appearance significantly, he stepped out into the town.

"First stop, Will's shop," Jack thought. "I need a new sword." He strode into the shop and then shut the door behind him.

Josephine woke up in the morning to loud exclamations downstairs. She sat up and dressed herself and then went downstairs. As she came down the stairs, she saw a messenger.

"…found a message left for him…seems like a new pirate's in town…"

"Pirate?" Josephine wondered. "What pirate?" she called aloud.

Silence filled the room.

"Josephine," Will called stepping forward. He hurried to her side and pulled her away from the others. Elizabeth followed him.

"What happened?" Josephine asked.

"Well, someone robbed the Commodore's house, and bound all the guards. And he carved a message into the wall."

"What did it say?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "I took what is due me."

Josephine looked at her curiously. "Is that all?"

Will looked at Josephine. "And a drawing of an Aztec Medallion."

"What?" Josephine asked shocked. "Jack..."

"No. We both saw him die," Will replied.

Elizabeth hesitated. "We think it might be…Barbosa."

"But, how?" Josephine asked. "It's not possible!"

"Josephine, all the guards had their right hands slit."

"I don't believe…. Oh Will, he'll come after me! He's aiming for me!" Josephine said in distress.

Will grabbed her by the shoulders. "Josephine, nothing is going to happen to you."

Elizabeth touched her arm and squeezed. "We're both here for you."

Josephine was sitting in her room when Will walked in.

"Commodore Norrington is here to see you," he announced. Josephine looked up incrediously and grabbed Will by his elbow. "I do not want to see the Commodore!" she hissed in his ear. "I don't want to see the man who…Commodore, how nice to see you."

The Commodore bowed graciously. "Always a pleasure to see you also, Miss Turner."

Will, giving her an apologetic look, exited the room.

The Commodore approached her cautiously. "I've heard, madam, that you're are ill at ease do to the killing of Jack Sparrow."

Josephine looked at him suspiciously.

"Allow me to say that, I am sorry for you, as I know he was a friend of yours. I regret that I had to perform this deed, but I must fulfill my responsibility and obey the law," Norrington said grandly.

Josephine hid her grimace. "I appreciate your concern, Commodore." _But I would appreciate it if you would turn your attentions elsewhere!_ "It touches me." Josephine gave a fake, benevolent smile.

The commodore smiled in return. He grasped her hand. "My lady, as I have been faithful to you, I would wonder if you would give me the pleasure of…" he took out a small box, "putting this ring, on you?" He opened the box and pulled out the ring. It was a gold, five-jewel diamond ring. A wedding ring.

Josephine paled. _It's too soon, too fast…and I don't even LIKE him…oh help me…someone…anyone…_

Will burst in through the door. "Josephine! Another place has been robbed!"

Josephine sighed in relief and then coughed to cover it up.

The commodore stood up. "Where? When?!"

"Your soldier's weapon gallery!"

The commodore stood up. "I beg your pardon, Miss Turner, I must go." He left the room, ring still in his hand.

Will approached Josephine slowly.

Josephine looked at him warily. "What's wrong, Will?"

"The…uh…robber left another message."

"And what did it say?" Josephine asked fearfully.

Will hesitated. "Josephine."


	42. Madelin

Ch.41 Madelin

It was all around the town—the most recent message. The commodore put soldiers around the governor's house with the instructions that they were supposed to follow Josephine wherever she went.

A few days later, another robbery occurred. Josephine got more and more spooked as the days went on.

Then one night, she went to bed, and then woke again to loud exclamation in the hall. Josephine put on her dressing gown, and stepped out into the hall.

A maid ran towards her in excitement. "They've caught the robber!" she exclaimed loudly.

Josephine ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "Where?"

"They caught him scaling the house…they're leading him away now!"

Josephine rushed to her window. She saw the soldiers leading a man away. She stared at the man oddly. Something was familiar about him…too familiar…his gait, the way he walked. She shook her head and stared as the man disappeared into the distance. No. She has mistaken what she had seen. And Jack was dead.

The next day the governor's house received another hanging invitation-this one for a pirate called Patrick Madelin.

Josephine took one look at the notice and her breath caught in her throat. Madelin.

The governor noticed this. "My dear, if you do not want to go, you do not have to."

Josephine looked at him. "No, I want to go. I want to see the man whose trying to kill me," she stated firmly.

The governor nodded.

A few minutes later all of them—the governor, will, Elizabeth, and Josephine left the house by carriage and went down to the commons.

Upon reaching the commons, Josephine went immediately to Commodore Norrington. "Commodore, I was wondering if I could have a word."

The commodore nodded his head and led her over the side. "Yes?" he asked.

Josephine cleared her throat. "I was wondering if I could have a word with the prisoner?"

Norrington sighed. "Josephine, I do not feel comfortable…"

"Commodore, please, I want to see the man who was trying to kill me."

The commodore sighed and waved to two guards. "Bring out the prisoner."

He turned to Josephine. "I do not think you know the wait of what you are asking."

"I do, Commodore."

"Against my better judgment, you understand."

"Thank you, Commodore."

The commodore inclined his head and then backed away to inspect the area.

The two soldiers entered the commons with the prisoner between them.

The two soldiers brought him over to Josephine and then backed away. He couldn't escape; there were guard at all the exits.

Josephine looked at the prisoner; there was no doubt. She tilted her head towards the wall. The prisoner nodded and followed her.

"Jack," Josephine breathed. "I was so afraid that…" She held back the tears.

"Josephine," Jack responded, "I'm so sorry…" he raised an arm as if to hold her.

Josephine backed away. "We have to stay in character, Jack." She regained her composure. "Look, I'm supposed to be talking with you because you were trying to kill me."

"What? I did no such thing…"

Josephine smiled. "I know. But we all thought you were Barbosa, and that you were coming after me, and well, with that last message…."

Jack nodded. "Okay. So interrogate me." He smiled secretively.

Josephine caught the smile and gave him a dirty look because she knew what he was thinking.

"Did you get my letter?" Jack asked her suddenly.

Josephine nodded. "Yes."

Jack smiled. "And?"

Josephine looked into his face and smiled. "Yes."

Jacks smile broadened.

The soldiers came back over. "We are supposed to take him. The commodore ordered it."

Josephine nodded and backed away. She watched them take him back below. Then she hurried over and pulled Will to the side.

"Josephine, are you okay?" Will asked her. "You look…happy."

"Will, shut up. Patrick Madelin. What's Madelin Will?"

"A name?"

"Think about my past Will."

"Oh…OH! So Madelin is…"

"Jack. Exactly."

Will thought for a moment. "So I…need a sword."

"What are you planning?"

Will considered. "I could get Elizabeth in on it too, I guess."

"Will, WHAT?" Josephine exclaimed.

"You need to distract the commodore, so I can fray the rope. And then I'll slip a chord under the platform. And then Elizabeth needs to draw the soldiers away from the balcony…so she needs to…"

"Fall and hurt her ankle. She'll need to be carried…"

"And then I'll fight with Jack out to the balcony, and then you and Jack need to jump off…"

Will glanced at Josephine. "I guess we're all pirates in the end, huh?"

Josephine smiled. "Runs in the family."

Will hugged her briefly. "I'll miss you."

Josephine played with his hair. "I'll visit."

Then they broke and began their operation.


	43. Plan: Executed

Ch.42 Plan: Executed

"Distract the Commodore…distract the Commodore…" Josephine muttered. She bumped into somebody. She looked up. Whatdoyaknow—The Commodore.

"Ah, Miss Turner. What did you find out from the prisoner?"

_I don't need to distract him; he's distracted around me enough_, Josephine thought wryly. "Well, he's an old shipmate of Barbosa's and he was out for revenge. He'd been watching me and was trying to get at me by hurting all the people I was associated with," she lied glibly. She saw Will slit the rope around the hanging pole and then tuck it back into the other rope. "Isn't the sky beautiful?" she asked turning him away from the commons and out towards the balcony.

"Yes, very. But not as beautiful as you, Josephine. He raised a hand to her cheek and tilted her chin up and then slowly bent over.

_Oh gods—he's going to kiss me. Please no! It'sforJackit'sforJackit'sforJackit's forJackit'sforJack…_Josephine thought.

The commodore's mouth closed over hers.

To Josephine it seemed it went on forever. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She broke the kiss and gasped. "Commodore…there are people here…I'm not this is entirely appropriate."

The commodore bowed. "As always, you are correct, madam. I apologize." He turned and walked away.

Josephine turned around and grimaced, wiping her mouth repeatedly. She saw Elizabeth on the balcony. As she watched her, she walked down the steps and then fell over sideways, graceful, as always. Then she cried out and grabbed her ankle, making little gasps of pain. The soldiers on the balcony hurried forward.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Turner?"

"It's my ankle—it just gave out! I think I may have broken it."

The soldier's gathered around her and then hoisted her up, with her occasionally giving little screams of pain. As they transported her across the commons, she winked at Josephine and blew her a kiss that she turned into a claw of agony for the benefit of the soldiers.

Josephine chuckled. _She's good_, she thought to herself. She stiffened as she saw Patrick a.k.a. Jack being lead across the yard to the gallows.

Josephine stepped into the balcony and watched from there. His crimes were read and the noose was put around his neck. Josephine breathed. It was still hard to watch. As the floor beneath was dropped Josephine's heart jumped. The rope slid down and Jack landed on the ground. He saw the sword and grabbed it. The people around started panicking and the soldiers moved it. Josephine saw Will come from the back and join Jack. They fought their way through the few remaining guards to the balcony.

Jack entered and saw Josephine. He grabbed and held her close. He then gave her his winning smile. "You ready to go?"

Josephine smiled. "Yes." They hurried towards the wall.

"Just trust me Josephine, okay?" Jack said. They prepared to jump. Suddenly a pistol was pointed towards Josephine's head. The soldier grabbed Josephine's arm and pulled her back from the edge, while another soldier roughly grabbed Jack.

Will was surrounded by soldiers. He looked at them apologetically and sorrowfully.

Commodore Norrington came to the front of the soldiers. "What's all this?" he demanded. "Mr. Turner? I thought you were going to live your life…cleanly."

"What did you expect? He's my brother, Commodore."

"You," the commodore looked at her coolly.

"Me," She replied evenly.

"How dare you go along with this! How could you do this to me? You've embarrassed me in front of everyone." The commodore hissed at her. "You don't need to cover for your brother. But I'll deal with you later. Release her, and bring her to my cabin."

The soldier pulled at her, but Josephine stood her ground. "Commodore, I don't need to cover for my brother; he's covering for me. If you were to release anyone, it should be him. This was my plan, Commodore. And Jack and I…."

"You strumpet! You whore! I had my love stolen by one Turner, and I won't have it stolen by another!" With this the commodore pulled out his sword and in his anger stabbed Josephine through the middle.

Josephine gasped and fell to her knees, feeling her stomach. Her fingers grasped the sword edge. She pulled it out and stood to her feet in one smooth motion, shock forgotten. She flicked the blade at the Commodore's throat. "Release my brother."

She stared at the soldiers. "Release him!" The soldiers slowly let go of Will and stepped away.

Josephine passed the sword to Jack, who continued holding it again the Commodore's throat. Josephine walked over to Will and hugged him. "Will, thank you for everything. But this life isn't for me. I am called to the sea. But my roots lie with my family, and you are my family…you and Elizabeth." Josephine smiled as Elizabeth joined the group and stood along side Will.

The governor stared at Elizabeth. "This was all of your doings?" Elizabeth, Will, and Josephine all smiled and nodded. "Well, I never…"

Josephine turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I can never repay you for all your kindness to me. Please take care of him?"

Elizabeth blinked. "Will? Of course."

Josephine smiled wider. "I meant the baby."

Elizabeth looked at her in astonishment.

Finally Josephine turned to the commodore. "Commodore, you are a wonderful man, and I appreciate your intentions. I am very flattered, but I am not the woman for you. You need a woman who is willing to live a social life a tamed life, and I would be too wild for you." She smiled at Jack. "Only one man can tame me."

The commodore nodded but still got a sad look in his eye. "Ms. Turner…I do…understand…"

Josephine smiled sympathetically at him, and gently kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran to Jack, who held her against him. Jack backed towards the wall. When he reached the edge, he flipped the sword around and tossed it to the Commodore. Then he jumped over the side, and entwined with Josephine, fell into the water.

Josephine and Jack broke the surface gasping. Jack looked over around the cove edge, and was gratified to see the sails of his ship coming around the edge. Jack nudged her and she saw it too. With one last wave at the crowd on the balcony, she and Jack swam towards the ship.

They were hoisted aboard once they reached it, and they dried each other off. Josephine and Jack climbed the stairs to the stern of the ship and together waved one last time before turning the ship to leave the cove.

Will and Elizabeth and the rest watched as Josephine and Jack sailed away. Will sighed.

Elizabeth looked at him. "What? Does it make you want to go with them?"

Will looked at her. "No, because then I'd be away from you."

Elizabeth smiled. "So sweet." She sighed. "Good luck, Josephine."

Will nodded in agreement. "A pirate's life for her."

Elizabeth chuckled. "And really bad eggs."

Josephine and Jack walked down to the deck and watched the activity of the crew. Jack turned and looked Josephine up and down. "I love see-through dresses."

"What?" Josephine exclaimed. She sighed realizing he was joking with her. "You are horrible."

"No, I'm a nice man."

"Okay, pirate."

"Okay, Jaclyn Madelin."

"Hey, I didn't trust you—what do you expect?"

"Do you trust me now?"

Josephine turned and put her arms around his neck. "That's to be decided."

"Ah." Jack leaned forward and kissed her. To Josephine it didn't seem long enough. She leaned forward and kissed him again.

They stood there for a while, entwined in each other's arms.

Then randomly Jack asked, "How many kids do you want?"

Josephine hit him over the head.

Fin

A/N- sorry about the star wars reference there at the end. I'm in a kind of strange mood today. Being stranded on a highway in the freezing snow today can do that to people.

Well, I'm kind of sad this is over. I've been working on it…well…since I got my fanfic account- about a year ago. But happy too. Happy/sad me.

So be sure to check out my other stories! A Rileah of Lothlorien 2 will be coming out soon!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I would keep going w/out yall's support!


End file.
